Blessing or Catastrophe?
by volleyball7
Summary: Dear Diary, I have been raped. Six years ago to this date. My name is Blossom Katherine Utonium and I was raped by my counterpart Brick Joshua Jojo at the age of 17.
1. A Night That Will Never Be Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG or RRB, just the idea of this story.

Rated: M

Chp1: A Night That Will Never Be Forgotten

Dear Diary, I have been raped. Six years ago to this date. My name is Blossom Katherine Utonium and I was raped by my counterpart Brick Joshua Jojo at the age of 17. The only thing good that came out of this situation is I have a daughter named Brenda and she is just like Brick in every way.

_Flashback__ Authors P.O.V_

_Senior yea__r__, graduation day. Speeches were don__e__friends__ tears drying, and parents worries gone. You can find the powerpuff girls hanging out with the Rowdyruff boys. No typo and they're not fighting. They're hanging at the front steps of the high school.__ Townsville High class of 2007. You see the PPG and RRB might have had a rocky past but they are passed that. The boys came back and said they were good, the girls didn't believe them at first but they helped the girls finally destroy HIM. So that proved they actually did change and are not that horrible. (A/N- If you are reading my other story 'There __Back__' this has no relation to it what so ever.) Even if they do get carried away in some of their jokes. __Bubbles and Boomer are__ an item together they__ have been going out since sophomore year when the boys first showed up. Butch and Buttercup flirt with each other constantly but they never hit more than that. Brick and Blossom are good friends. Even though both of them want to go to the next level, but they haven't told each other. Anyway let's look __un__ to their conversation shall we…_

_"Oh come on AC/DC is so much better than Kid Rock. Face it Bitch." Buttercup said._

_"It's Butch not Bitch!" Butch said._

_"If you say so Bitch." Buttercup said leaning against the stair__case__ railing. Butch glared at her with daggers in his eyes and Buttercup just smiled. "It is so easy to get you riled up." Buttercup said beginning to laugh. Butch crossed his arms and sat on the top of the railing next to Buttercup. Bubbles and Boomer are sitting on the cement steps talking about what they are going to do with the future to come. And if either one of them would be in each __other's__ life_

_"So Boomer what college are you going to?" Bubbles asked._

_"I am thinking about heading to Kansas State University. I got accepted about a week ago. For their architectural program. What about you?" Boomer questioned_

_"Oh I am staying here and going to Townsville Community C__ollege for this really great designer __cl__ass. I want to be a famous designer someday, that or __an__ artist__." Bubbles replied _

_"I bet you can be both just wait and see Bubs." _

_"As long as you write or call me every day. Promise?" _

_"Yeah promise."Boomer said. Blossom and Brick were at the end of the steps__ sitting on the__ grass. Talking about colleges, graduation parities and stuff like that. _

_"So you're going to Harvard to?" Brick asked Blossom._

_"Yeah I want to be a doctor, well a pediatrician I like working with little kids.__ You want to be a doctor__?" _

_"Brain surgeon, but yeah a doctor." Brick said proudly._

_"Show off." Blossom pointed out._

_"Hey, that's not fair you asked."_

_"Yeah my mistake."_

_"You just know how to push someone's button's don't ya." Brick said._

_"That's one of my best qualities." Blossom smiled, Brick smirked. Soon everyone stopped their separate conversations and joined into a big one, not moving from their spots._

_"So anyone going to Todd's tonight?" Butch asked everyone_

_"He's having another party? Didn't he have on__e last week?" Boomer__ questioned._

_"He did, the police had to send everyone home." Bubbles said taking hold of Boomer's hand._

_"Yeah but this is supposed to be the biggest party of the year. He is having the party at his parent's beach house." Brick said._

_"No way, you mean the five story 72 bedroom 18 bathroom beach house? On the island?!?!?!?" Buttercup piped in._

_"Yeah." Blossom confirmed_

_"Damn his parents are loaded!" Buttercup said out of jealously. "Well since the prof. is out for the next two weeks I'm going." _

_"I'll go" Bubbles said._

_"What have I got to lose?" Blossom stated/asked_

_"You lose a chance in a life time if you miss this party." Butch said. _

_"Well since we're all going how about we all go together." Boomer suggested._

_"Good idea Boomer, since when are you smart?" Brick asked. Everyone began to laugh even Boomer. Boomer isn't as dumb as he was when he was a kid but both Butch and Brick still make fun of him._

_"Ok so we are__ all heading over there together__, we'll pick you girls up around 9'ish.__" Butch said. He__ looked at his swatch it said 4__:35__ pm. _

_"Sure." Buttercup answered. The gir__ls were about to take off when B__ut__ch__ coughed, like a 'wait a minute there is something else I need to say.' Cough. The girls looked at him._

_"Todd does have a dress code he is enforcing..." Butch began but was cut off by Buttercup. _

_"I have to wear a damn dress?!?! Fuck no!" _

_"Hold up hot head if you let me finish I was saying that Todd is enforcing a dress code. He wants everyone to be in jeans because the beach house is air-conditioned so it gets pretty cold." Butch said. Buttercup punched him._

_"HEY! What was that for?!?!"_

_"You could __of__ start__ed__ out with the jeans thing I almost had a heart attack!"_

_"Well I thought I would have some fun." Butch said._

_"Oh I will show you how to have some fun…" Buttercup started cracking her knuckles. To avoid the huge fight that was going to take place both Blossom and Bubbles grabbed one of Buttercup's arms and began flying off. While Brick and Boomer did the same for Butch_

_The girls got home about a minute later__. And plopped Buttercup on the couch._

_"Oh come on I wasn't going to hit him that hard. Just a tiny bit." _

_"Buttercup nothing is tiny with you." Bubbles said._

_"I take offence to that."_

_"You should." Blossom added in.__ Buttercup scowled at her sisters. Bubbles sighed._

_"Guys can __we__ not fight I want to go to this party in one piece not having you two at each other's throats." Bubbles said._

_"Fine, I am going to pick an outfit out for Todd's party. What are you wearing Bubbles?" Blossom asked. Bubbles face lit up. _

_"I have an idea." Bubbles said smiling. Buttercup watching her sister and figuring out what was happening._

_"Oh no, hell no you are not pick out an outfit for me! No." Buttercup said._

_"Oh please BC please?!? I promise to make it your style, no mini skirt or short shorts. You can approve but you have to let me try! Please? I want to become a designer someday and this will be the perfect chance I do make clothes and rue 21 loves them. Please please please pretty please!" _

_"Ok! I will do it but I have to approve!"__ Buttercup gave in. Blossom started to laugh. Bubbles looked__ at Blossom. Blossom knew what was coming next. _

_"You can pick out mine to. If you want." Blossom said. Bubbles screamed and ran straight into her room._

_"Well she's excited." Blossom said while smiling._

_"Eh, let her be. But if mine is too girly don't be surprised if you hear yelling and hollering." Buttercup said__ Blossom laughed she sat on the couch next to her sister and watched a movie more specifically Alvin and the Chipm__unks. As the movie got over __which is about three hours (A/N- The movie is not really 3 hours but just go with it.)Bubbles came down the stairs with 2 brand new __outfits_

_"Oh my god, Bubbles those look amazing!" Blossom said immediately grabbing the one on the right. Buttercup looked and saw the one on the left._

_"DAMN! That looks great even for my standards." Buttercup says. Taking it and flying __to her room trying it on. She ca__me back __down;__ she is wearing a black t-shirt with an AC/DC picture on the front. With dark faded ripped blue jeans with 'Bad Ass' written in light green on the back pockets with her black converse. Her hair was down reaching the tops of her shoulders_

_"Very nice BC." Blossom said looking over Bubble's handy work._

_"Why don't you try yours on Blossom?" Bubbles asked._

_"I will, after I take a shower." Blossom said. She flew into her room put her new outfit on her bed and flew into the bathroom, taking out towels and turning on the hot water, stripping down and hopping in and washing her body. __She got done about __an__ hour later thanks to washing strips of hair, her hair goes down to her waist. She got out of the shower and got dressed and straightened her hair, she put on a light layer of lip gloss. She came down stairs to see Bubbles in a blue denim skirt with a white long sleeved blouse with white four inched high heeled boots, her hair in pig tails ending at her elbows and sh__e has large hoop earrings on. Blossom's sisters look her she is__ wearing a black t-shirt__ with her__ name in light pink with Leader girl on the back in __red , dark blue jeans with light blue, pink, and light green stripes going down the sides and white tennis shoes also with a pink stripe._

_"Nice leader girl.__" Buttercup announced._

_"Yeah __Blossom;__ Brick is going to love it." Bubbles said.__ She immediately shut her mouth after she said it._

_"What are you talking about Bubbles?" Blossom asked. Buttercup's eyes widened as she smacked her head._

_"Well me and Buttercup…"_

_"Don't pull me into this!" _

_"Anyway me and Buttercup were cleaning out the house because the professor wanted us to and when we got to your room I saw your diary on your bed so I put it on the shelf, and buttercup well… she sorta opened it and we read your last entry and you confessed about your love for Brick. Were so sorry!"_

_"Yeah we really are" Buttercup added. Bubbles and Buttercup waited for Blossom to explode but instead of the ranting and raving that they expecte__d Blossom started laughing. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her with confusion._

_"Oh no she's lost her mind." Buttercup said._

_"No I haven't it's just I knew this would get out eventually but I didn't know this was how it was going to happen." Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her with confusion._

_"Ok. Blossom I am really worried about you."_

_"You guys__ I'm fine I just didn't think that my little crush would be revealed this way." Blossom said. They stopped talki__ng about it. The doorbell rang, Bubbles looked at the clock. _

_"It's only 8:39 pm. Who could that be?" Bubbles said_

_"If it's the boys tell them their early." Buttercup said sitting on the couch. Bubbles opened the door to see none other than the Rowdyruff boys._

_"Buttercup how about you tell them yourself." Bubbles said. She let the guys in Butch took of his jacket and threw it on the floor and picked up Buttercup so she hung by her ankle in the air. _

_"Tell us what Butterbutt." Butch said. Buttercup kicked his arm and landed on her butt, leaving Butch to rub his sore arm. "Damn girl, you can kick hard." _

_"Yeah, and that's not all I can do." Buttercup said._

_"Damn girl you're good." Butch said getting up. "So what were you going to tell us?" _

_"You're early." Buttercup answered standing up. Butch stood up as well, brushing off his shirt. He is wearing a dark green baggy shirt with black jeans and is black sneakers. Boomer is wear a dark blue shirt with two white stripes going down the front with tan khaki shorts and his brown flip flops. Brick is wear__ing__his red cap on his head backwards of course with __a dark red and black baggy shirt with black jeans and red converse._

_"You guys look great." Bubbles said. Walking over to Boomer and taking his hand. _

_"Not bad, we still look better." Buttercup said. _

_"Smooth BC." Butch said looking at her up and down. "I would agree other than that you're wearing an AC/DC shirt. And Kid Rock is way better." _

_"Why I ought a!!" Buttercup began. Blossom stood up from the couch._

_"Enough, I don't need to hear you two bicker the whole way to the damn Island." Blossom said annoyed. _

_"Good point let's go." Brick said. The girls grabbed their jackets and walked outside then taking flight, Butch and Brick fell behind the rest._

_"Ok dude start talking." Butch said. Brick looked confused._

_"What are you talking about?" Brick questioned._

_"Seriously, my god you're an idiot and you are the smart one!" Butch said shaking his head. _

_"Butch get to your damn point."_

_"Brick you have the biggest crush on Blossom and you won't admit it."_

_"What? No I don't have a…" Brick started and then looked at Butch and Butch was glaring "Ok I do have a major crush on her big deal. It's just like you and Buttercup." Brick said. Butch was about to protest but he could not muster out anything._

_"Yeah good point." He gave in. _

_"I have time to tell her I mean were going to the same college so…"_

_"Dude, just tell her." Butch said, Brick ignored him and flew faster catching up with the others. Butch sighed and caught up as well. About ten minutes in flight the group reached Todd's island. You could see multi colored lights flashing on the first floor, the rest of the floors are dark. Everyone landed and walked to the front door, Todd was there greeting everybody. He saw the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys._

_"Ah I was wondering when my guests of honor would arrive. It's nice to see you all have fun, we have the bar stocked." Todd said a bit tipsy it seems he was already into the bar. The girls and guys greet__ed Todd and went __in.__ The music was blaring, people were dancing and you could see beer kegs being brought in and put near the bar. _

_"Hey Bitch I bet I will beat you in a drinking contest." Buttercup announced._

_"Oh yeah? You're on!" Butch challenged. Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand and led her to the bar. Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom and Brick headed to the dance floor. About an hour later No one was dancing the music was extremely loud and Butch and Buttercup were still drowning down shots of alcohol._

_"One one more chance to quit." Buttercup slurred._

_"N…no way." Butch replied slurring just as much. Both of them had taken in 29 shots of tequila and looked like they were about to pass out any second. Blossom stepped away from the bar as she finished her 2__nd__ beer, she isn't much of a drinker, she felt a bit dizzy but she wasn't wasted as Butch or Buttercup. _

_"__Ok enough you two." Blossom said; she picked up Buttercup and threw her on the couch; Boomer also helped Blossom by putting Butch beside her. Boomer didn't drink anything he just watched his brothers kill most of their brain cells. Boomer is a drinker but he is not as bad as Brick and Butch. Brick was wasted, he was feeling like shit. He has a tolerance level but he over did it a bit. Bubbles was completely sober, the only alcohol she has ever had is a glass of wine with dinner. Bubbles looks at her fellow graduates. They are pr__etty much wasted and passed out. Bubbles walks towards Boomer._

_"Boomer could we possibly leave I don't want to stay here anymore." Bubbles asked rubbing her arm. Boomer looked at her and nodded a yes. Boomer walked to Blossom._

_"Hey Blossom I am going to take Bubbles home, are you going to come with us?" Boomer asked._

_"Sure, just let me help Brick stand up." __Blossom said__ she walked over to Brick. "Hey Brick were going to head home. You need some help?" _

_"I'll come with you. I don't think I need help getting up." Brick said as he lifted his self up off of the bar and fell onto the floor._

_"I think you do need help" Blossom said while she helped him u. She put his arm over her shoulder and shifted him so that some of his weight was on her. "Brick you are in no condition to fly. Boomer I think I am going to stay here to make sure these guys don't do anything stupid. Then what they have already done."_

_"Ok I am going to take Bubble's home its 10:45 pm." Boomer said waving goodbye. "Take care of them."_

_"I always do." Blossom said. Well tried to say over the music. Brick started to groan. "Well I am guessing you won't be drinking anytime soon. Huh?" Blossom asked Brick. He shook his head yes he wasn't going to drink anytime soon and he knew it. Bubbles and Boomer left. Blossom knew Brick would pass out soon so he is going to want to be somewhere quiet. She went to the elevator and pressed the up arrow waiting for the doors to open. When the elevator finally came there was a few people knocked out inside. Blossom stepped over them and pressed 5 on the panel. The doors closed and a minute or two later they arrive on the 5__th__ floor she looked around for a room he could sleep without being disturbed she went to the middle of the hallway and saw a door opened, she wandered in and saw no one around. It was a beautiful room with tan walls and white floors, a king size bed with a couch that matched the floor, 2 big beautiful windows and 3 chairs around the room and Brick was in one of them. Brick looked at the floor hunched over and rubbing the back of his neck. Blossom took of her shoes and put them by the door, she took off Brick's to. She went back and sat on the floor in front of him__. And stared at him, she lifted his head up so his eyes met hers. _

_"You're going to feel like shit for a while, and you will have a hell of a hangover in the morning." Blossom said. She stood back up, Brick sat up right in the chair._

_"Yeah I probably will." He said beginning to slur. Blossom shook her head._

_"I will be right back up I need to check on BC real quick." Blossom said; Brick nodded as she left. She quickly headed down stairs, actually taking the stairs to avoid the drunken passed out fools in the elevator. She looked at the couch and saw Buttercup and Butch making out, it looked as if they were attacking each other. Blossom giggled a bit. She headed back upstairs to find Brick she headed into the room._

_"You'll never believe what Butch and BC are doing, their making out." Blossom said then turning around actually into the room seeing Brick out of the chair and standing up looking at Blossom. _

_"Brick what's wrong?" Blossom asked worried. It'__s never good for someone who just had a lot of drink. _

_"Bloss I have to tell you something." Brick said trying to be serious but it was hard since every other word he would slur._

_"What is it Brick?" Blossom questioned._

_"I really have never told you this but I really like you, no I love you." He said. Silence was all you could hear thru the room a pin could drop and you would be able to hear it__. Blossom started to laugh and Brick looked so confused. _

_"Ok I get it, you must be out of your mind drunk." She said still laughing._

_"No, Bloss I mean I really do mean it. I love you." _

_"Yeah right, look you're drunk and you probably don't mean it." Blossom said still laughing_

_"NO BLOSSOM LISTEN!" Brick yelled in outrage, Blossom shut up and listened. Brick walked up to her she inched backward as he was coming towards her._

_"Blossom I have loved you since Jr. Year. I just haven't been able to tell you and now when I do you think it's a god damn joke! It's not I mean it I love you! How can I make you see it??" Brick yelled/asked in outrage. Blossom didn't know what to do. She has always imagined that he would say this to her but he was drunk and he probably wouldn't remember__. Brick walked up to her so he was a centimeter away from her. Blossom did the most un-Blossom thing she could ever do she kissed him. She closed her eyes and he did to. She pulled back. _

_"Bloss?" Brick asked while putting his arms around her._

_"Hmm?" She answered looking up at him since he was taller that her._

_"I want to make love to you." Brick blurted out. Blossom's eyes widened she took Bricks arms off of her and back up a little more._

_"Whoa hold on Brick, I love you to. I have for a long time but I don't want to have sex yet. I draw the line at that and you know that I want to save it for marriage." Blossom said backing up even more now. Brick started advancing towards her. _

_"I have waited for 2 years for you Bloss and I won't take no for an answer." Brick said. Blossom__ tried backing up but backed into the corner__ of a wall he cornered her in. H__e started kissing her wildly his hands moving towards her jeans, he took her belt loops and pulled her onto him while he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled he__r__ towards the bed. _

_"Brick please don't." __Blossom tr__ied pulling away she did but he__ over powered her literally. He had always been stronger__ than her. She desperately tried breaking free; he was drunk extremely drunk he has never been a nice drunk__ come to think of it__. Blossom had only seen Brick drunk once and he was with his brothers he was blasting Mojo Jojo's house__ to smithereens__. He smacked her across the face Blossom never told him and wasn't planning to. Back to the situation at hand Brick was kissing her wildly Blossom managed to get free but Brick caught her__ wrist and spun her onto the couch__ with him jumping on top of her. _

_"Nice try." He whispere__d into her ear__. He ripped her top off of her and taking her jeans of__f__ right after that, so she was in nothing but her bra and panties. He took off his shirt quickly then started kissing her again. She tried getting away again but Brick formed a red energy sphere in his left hand and put it close to her face. _

_"Next time you tr__y I will blast you." He __murmured, she__ could barely understand b__ut she__ made it out. Blossom looked into his eyes usually they would be so focused and detailed but right at this moment his eyes were unfocused, glassy and filled with lust. In a way she felt sorry for him, but she knew this wasn't right. She wanted the old Brick back, not the drunken one. Brick was now out of his pants and only left in his boxers. He ran his finger along the back of her spine it made her shiver. He sat behind her beginning to un-hook her bra, while kissing the base of her neck. Tears began to run down her face__, she closed her eyes as she felt her bra slip off and fall to the floor, with Brick biting and sucking on her neck. More tears began to fall. Brick moved back in front of her and stared for a moment or two. Then he wrestled her until she hit the floor hard, the back of her head hit the floor pretty hard she let out a small noise, lucky for her Brick didn't heard a word. He took off her underwear and he took off his boxers. The regular Brick that isn't drunk knows she is a virgin, but the abnormal Brick that is drunk could give a shit less. Brick __laid__ on top of her and pushed himself inside her, she let out a gasp__ as blood trickled out of her and on to the floor__. Brick heard this and pushed harder and faster, Blossom's tears poured out of her eyes. She closed her eyes again as she tried not to scream because of the pain. She felt numb, she couldn't move. Brick stood up and pulled her along with him, and with one quick motion he threw her on the bed and__ under the covers and__ started again. Pushing faster and harder, with each passing second. And layering kisses upon kisses on Blossom's lips and neck. Leaving bruises and very huge __hickeys__. Blossom bit her lip but not for long before Brick took his hand and grabbed her jaw pulling it towards his mouth. Brick stopped pushing him inside her and stopped kissing her and just laid__ on top of her__, he still technically was inside __her, he __put his head over her left shoulder and started panting, __and Blossom__ breathed a heavy sigh. But just as she thought it was over she felt something cool in her own __insides__. 'Shit' was all she could think of. She started to cum, she cried even more now, she heard Brick laugh_

_"I knew you would like it." He stay__ed__ right where he was she let out uncontrollable sobs. He rolled to the rig__ht of her, and __laid__ on his side__looking at her and caressing the side of her face. He smirked. "Aww it wasn't that bad was it." He was slurring big time. Blossom heard footsteps by the door and she started to scream, Brick's __eyes__ widened he quickly covered her mouth. He also heard the footsteps. He quickly got on top of her with the covers over her body other than her head and his waist down covered, he pushed him-self really hard inside her, he began to kiss her. When the door opened, it was Todd._

_"I thought I heard a scream…." Todd turned around looking at the door when he saw the scene, he was also hammered. So he didn't recognize the two but he knew that they were having sex. "Sorry dude didn't know I'll leave you to it." Todd said and left. Brick looked into Blossom's eyes and pulled her up so she was sitting straight. He embraced her it would look as if he was giving her a hug but he was doing something much worst._

_"I warned you." He said, he lit his hand on fire and traced his initials into her skin she jolted it was a pain 'BJJ' was scarred into the back of her left shoulder. Tears were done she couldn't cry anymore Brick threw her back so she was lying down. He pushed and pushed inside her she __just laid there turning her head aside until she felt him cum. Only __one tear__ escaped her pink/red eyes. Brick rolled off of her again, panted like crazy and wrapped __an__ arm around Blossom pulling her close to him. He put his head on top of hers and blacked out. Blossom didn't want to move afraid of waking him up and then gettin__g even more bruised. So she stayed__ completely still and fell asleep a__n__ hour later._

_The next morning Blossom woke up early she looked at a clock on the bed stand it read 5:30 am everything hit her like a truck going 60 mph on the express way. She was still in Bricks arms. Blossom quickly got out of them and replaced a pillow where she once laid. She looked around the room for her clothes. She found them all and quickly got re-dressed. She looked at Brick, Blossom knew he was not the monster she had seen last night, but she didn't think she could stay in a town or go to the same school as a guy that raped her. Blossom walked over to Brick and moved hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. She ran out of the room and down the elevator. Once it hit the first floor she saw beer kegs and people __all over__ she saw Buttercup sleeping on Butch with his arms wrapped around her like a blanket. Déjà vu, she looked around for Bubbles and Boomer then she remembered they left early. She shook it off and flew towards her house faster than the speed of sound. So she got there in 5 minutes, ha__l__f the original time. She flipped up the doormat and found the spare __key;__ she unlocked the house and put the key under the mat again__. She walked into the house and saw Boomer and Bubbles asleep on the couch. Bubbles was __lying__ on Boomers chest. Blossom couldn't take it, she ran into her room and started packing everything up. She had t__o get out of here. She got done packing in about 15 minutes she had 4 duffel bags full of stuff. The only things she did pack was the furniture in her room. She took her bags and put them in her car (A/N- Each girl has their own car but they rarely use it because they can fly) and went back into the living room. Bubbles and Boomer were still asleep. Thank goodness. Blossom took out a couple of pieces of paper and some envelops and started writing letters she wrote Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, Butch and the professor one letter each. She couldn't be here any longer. She put the letters on the kitchen counter, took her keys and left. _

_End of Flashback_

**This is my first M rated fic and I hope you guys like it. I am actually pretty proud of this story and what it can become so I hope you guys like it to. I am warning you I suck at grammar. And I want to say sorry for all of my little notes. It probably won't happen so often. Please review! I will take anything I can get.**

**-K.R.P**


	2. Coming Back Into Reality

**Chp 2 Coming back into reality: **

**Warning!! **In the beginning it is another flashback yea! The it goes to 6 years later, I skipped all the pregnancy stuff and it moves in a very fast pace at the end of this chp but I need it to go that fast because I want to get to the climax so badly because its so awesome!! Any way I don't own anything or the show would still be airing and they all would be teens!! Ok and………..BEGIN!!

Flash back to Todd's the next morning after the party:

Butch woke up to Buttercup lying in his arms. His eyes widened at the scene, he moved out of the position and let her lie there. He took a long glance at her, she had bags under her eyes probably from drinking, her hair was a mess and she still looked beautiful to him. He could recall a few things that happened he remembered making out with her and almost killing her with kisses and that was it.

He walked through the hallways and different floors of the mansion; he saw a lot of people in bed not wanting to see it either. He was trying to find his brothers no luck so far. He kept wandering and eventually he walked into a room and saw a familiar dark red hat on the floor. He saw his brother holding a pillow and smiling. He laughed aloud, stirring his brother out of a peaceful slumber and into a pounding hangover.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Butch said smirking and then bursting into laughter.

"Shut your fucking mouth, my head is spinning." Brick said trying to sit up and then falling on his back.

"Oh no thanks, but I got a question for you, why are your clothes all over the floor? I got a guess and I'm probably right but I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I got laid last night, and before you ask questions I don't remember who with. I got a question for you. Why don't you have one hell of a hang over you drank more than I did, so did Buttercup." He said sitting back up and rubbing his temples.

"Well brother of mine I drink a lot and have learned to love the dizziness. You however drink every so often and are not comfortable with the after buzz." Butch said trying to sound smart.

"You don't sound intellectual when you know what you are talking about." Brick said laughing at the thought then stopping when his head throbbed.

"HEY!" Butch yelled. Making Brick's head hurt even more.

"Shut up! It hurts when you yell."

"Fine, do you remember anything from last night?" Butch asked, Brick noted that he changed the topic after an insult.

"I remember tussling sheets and a lot of sweat but that's about it. I don't even remember who the girl was." He said.

"Ok, well here's another topic of interest where is the other knuckle head?" Butch asked referring to Boomer.

"Oh he went home or so I think." Brick slowly rose out of bed, Butch turned around already knowing his brother was naked, Brick got his clothes and began putting them on, he had on his boxers jeans and was placing his socks on his feet when Butch turned around to look at him.

"Ha! You still look like shit! You might want your shirt though, you don't have much of a six pack." Butch laugh, Brick threw a pillow at his head. Butch blocked it and picked up his shirt. "I swear to god I am turning into… what's that?" Butch said averting to the red stain on the floor. "Is that wine?"

Brick looked towards what he was gesturing to. "No it's to dark to be wine maybe blood…" He trailed off as he felt a slight memory of pushing a figure on the floor and making her bleed out, gasping in pain, he shook it off when Butch waved his hand to make sure he was alright.

"Are you in another world? Come on let's go." Butch said throwing the shirt at Brick and walking out the door. Brick put on his shirt and got up and picked up his shoes, he went to leave but he stopped at the door and turned around looking at the stain. 'I know there is something more to that story but I don't remember' he shook it off again and walked out the door following Butch down the stairs into the main room where there were many people waking up to a after drunken state, Brick smiled in spite of his-self.

Brick followed Butch to a couch where Buttercup was drinking water and laying her head back on the fabric to rest her probably aching head. Butch walked over and plopped beside her, Brick walked over and sat in a chair next to them.

"Hey BC were heading home you coming?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, I'll go but my head is pounding so I am going to have to walk home or take the bus." She said throwing her glass on the floor and looking into Butch's eyes.

"No no no! You are not going to take the bus your drunk and someone could take advantage of you and I could never let…I… never mind, I will carry you out of this house if I have to." Butch stated trying to hide his spill up, almost telling Buttercup he felt something more than friends. Buttercup picked up the hint, she has known for a while that he has liked her but she is afraid to tell him that she likes him too, and she feels utterly stupid that she can't tell him. But she decided to play along.

"Well fine then, carry me." She said smirking. Brick rolled his eyes he knew they would do something he didn't expect this though. Butch was true to his word he stood up and pulled Buttercup into his arms carrying her bridal style, and up threw the ceiling he went. Brick laugh aloud as he heard a SMACK, knowing Buttercup hit his brother. Brick flew up through the hole Butch made and went on his way to the Utonium house hoping to see Blossom.

They got there in no time at all Butch kicked down the door with Buttercup still in his arms. The blue couple who were apparently asleep on the couch, they both jumped at the sound. Boomer putting a arm around Bubbles for protection. Butch sighed "Will you two get off the couch so I can put this cow down?" He said, Buttercup's mouth widen and she punched him in the gut which caused Butch to drop her and hold in aching stomach and she walked into the kitchen as nothing ever happened. Bubbles looked shocked and walked after her sister. Boomer looked at him with dismay and Brick just shook his head. "What?" He asked the stupid question, Boomer thumped him in the back of the head.

"Man it felt good to do that." Boomer stated smiling

"What do you mean 'What' you called her a cow girls don't like that dude." Brick said basically stating the obvious.

"Yeah they don't even I know that." Boomer said. Butch gave a low growl but before her could do anything Bubbles voice rang in the room.

"Guys!! Get in here!!" Bubbles screamed. The three boys ran into the kitchen Bubbles had tears in her eyes holding a note and a envelope that had her name on it. Buttercup was leaning against the fridge also reading a letter addressed to her a tear slid out of her left eye but she wiped it away before anyone could see. Butch saw it though.

"What happened Bubbles." Boomer asked in a soft tone, he didn't like to see his girlfriend cry, she was beginning to sob he went over and hugged her, the boys had no idea what was going on.

"She…she…she's…AAAAHHHH!!" Bubbles broke down into hysterical sobs. Buttercup was biting her lip trying not to cry.

"What is she talking about?" Brick directed his question to Buttercup. She took a minute to answer, taking three letters off the counter.

"Blossom's… gone." With that she handed out the letters and went upstairs to her room. She turned her on stereo full blast and cried as hard as she could. No one heard her over the music.

Brick zoned out of reality when Buttercup told him, after a moment he ripped opened the letter and zoomed through it, the last line stuck out at him **I love you too**. He walked outside feeling like a zombie he flew out towards his home but dropped into the park. No one was there and he screamed and cried his eyes out. Butch and Boomer could hear him. They already read their letters, Boomer stayed with Bubbles and Butch went up to comfort Buttercup, they left Brick alone to let out his emotions. This was a dark day at the powerpuff's.

**6 years later **

Blossom shut her diary to hear the squealing delight of her six-year-old daughters voice echoing into her house. Blossom walked out of her room and into the living room. She has a pretty good house and a not-so-bad job. Blossom is a pediatrician, which is a doctor for kids. She went to Michigan University for four years and got her bachelors degree and started her own business the same year. She struggled while raising her daughter but she made it through. She didn't go to Harvard because she didn't want to run into Brick and have to explain Brenda, and she didn't go to any schools near her hometown so she wouldn't have to face the rest of her family.

Now she lives in New Jersey, a two-bedroom one-bathroom house. It's very nice and she is very happy. She does have loose ends to tie up in her past but she is doing well surprisingly. She does desperately want to tell Brick about what happened. But she is afraid. She hasn't spoken to her family since that faithful night that made her life horrible and yet wonderful at the same time.

Blossom walked to the door to see Brenda kicking off her shoes and flying onto the couch. Did I forget to mention that Brenda has superpowers? Well she does, she has ice breath like her mom but when she flies threw the air she leaves behind a familiar red streak, she acts just like her dad but is smart like her mother. She has dark pink eyes, not the neon color but a magenta hint to them, she wears a black shirt with a pink stripe in the middle with light blue jeans and her favorite light pink converse. Her hair is orange (obviously!) and reaches the bottom of her shoulders but is always in a high ponytail so you can't tell; her bangs are above her eyes and sit on her eyebrows.

"Mom why do I have to go to school? It's so boring!" Brenda said plopping on the couch.

"Well since you're only in the first grade I would have to say to get your GED."

"Mom I am not stupid, GED means general education diploma. When I graduate high school." Brenda said annoyed.

"Well your only 6 so you have to deal with it. Is it always so bad?" Blossom asked her daughter, while sitting beside her.

"No it's not but I know everything the that teachers are teaching. I am the top student in our class and I don't care for it. It's so boring I want to learn something different then 'What's two plus two' and the class gets it wrong other than me." Brenda said upset.

"Well your just special, let's change the subject oh I know how was show and tell?"

"Mom I am a kid with powers of course I'm special, and I showed off my powers again and the teacher got mad, again." Brenda said smiling at the day earlier when she flew around her teacher asking random questions fast, so fast that she sounded like a chipmunk on crack.

"Brenda do you have to cause trouble all the time?" Blossom questioned as she put her hand to her head.

"Yup!" Brenda replied with a smile so sweet that you know she's not innocent.

"Well what did the other kids bring in?"

"I rather not say." Brenda said, taking her blue backpack off and beginning to hover to her room. Blossom noted how she changed the subject so quickly and how her mood went from happy to annoyed.

"Wait a second, what did they bring in?" Blossom persisted.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it." Brenda said very annoyed, it was really bugging her.

"Brenda please tell me, it can't be that bad." She reasoned. Brenda's back was to Blossom, she turned around so her dark colored eyes met her mother's bright ones. Brenda's eyes had some tears forming in them.

"If you want to know so badly why don't you just call Mr. Martin." With that she flew into her room and slammed the door shut. Blossom was a bit stunned by her reaction. Brenda is a tough girl on the outside but on the inside she is emotionally unstable. Blossom was curious though so she went to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed the school's number it was only 4:30pm so hopefully some teachers were still there.

"Hello Roosevelt Elementary School how may I help you?" A person said on the other line.

"Yes this is Ms. Utonium I was wondering if you could check if Mr. Martin is still there. If he is could you connect me to him."

"One moment please……… Yes he is still here hold on I will put you threw." The person said.

"Hello Mr. Martin here."

"Oh hi Mr. Martin I am Brenda's mother and she seemed upset when she came home today, it happened during show and tell apparently." Blossom repeated.

"I do recall that. She ran out of the classroom when Jimmy Johnson brought his father in to tell what he does." Mr. Martin told her. Everything in Blossom's mind clicked.

"Thank you that is all I wanted to know." With that she hung up. She went to her room and walked to her closet. She opened the door and took out an old shoebox; she set it on her bed. She put her hands on the lid to open it but she hesitated. She lifted the top of the box and took out some old photo's a couple from when she was young and some graduating pic's. She put those ones on her desk and put the box away. She took the phone again and ordered pizza, she was going to tell her daughter about her dad. Blossom held the pictures in her hands and went to the living room. She put them on small table and went to the kitchen to get paper plates and drinks. She put Mountain Dew in a glass for Brenda and got tea for herself.

"Brenda please come out here, we have some things to discuss." Blossom said. At first their was no reply, but then she heard a door open and saw her daughter fly into the room and sit on the couch with her arms over her chest and eyes looking at the floor.

"You want me out here, what do you want?" She said with no emotion, refusing to look at Blossom. "I am guessing you found out."

"Yes I did. But I am not going to pressure you about it. I understand why you're mad at me."

"I never said I was mad at you." Brenda said looking up.

"But you are thinking why I never spoke of your dad."

"Yeah, I mean mom I love you, but some days you would begin to talk about him and then you go to a different subject. And when I ask for more info about him and you get mad and leave the room or you keep walking." Brenda said letting the tears she held back fall. The door bell rings. Blossom get's the door and pays for the pizza she ordered, then places a slice on the plates she put out and handed one to Brenda she took it and ate it.

"Well your going to find out all about him now, I have a few pictures of your aunt's uncle's and your father." Blossom said, Brenda's eyes went wide she put her plate down and flew to her mom sitting on her lap and watching her. "Here is one photo, this was when we were kids you see the small girls the ones with the light pink, blue and green dresses?" She asked Brenda nodded.

"The one with the blonde pigtails is my sister Bubbles or your aunt. She is the youngest of the trio. She was the sweetest, she could do no wrong and was a big crybaby. And was known as the weakest but she had her moments when she would get so mad that she could even beat Buttercup. Buttercup is the girl with the short black hair; she was the toughest of our group and she hated wearing that dress, she was the tomboy always getting dirty wanting to pick fight. And I had to tell her no. I am the one with the longest hair and the biggest bow. I lost that bow, and my hair is still the length. But I was known for my brains and the bow. I was the leader of our group and I would plan every strategy and think out every little detail of every plan. Exhausting but rewarding we always defeated the bad guys." Blossom said.

"Cool so you were like superhero's?" Brenda said, with her eyes scanning the picture.

"Correction we were superhero's, we saved the town usually everyday. We were called the Powerpuff Girls."

"So how did you meet dad?"

"Well here now look at this." Blossom put the first picture aside and brought up a new one of 3 little boys robbing a bank.

"They look mean." Brenda said.

"They are your uncles and 1 of them is your dad." Blossom said handing the picture to Brenda, she took it and pointed to one of the boy's, the one with a hat.

"That's dad isn't it?" Brenda said.

"Yes your dad was a member of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was the leader, he always wore the stupid hat and I think he still might, but he wasn't as smart as I was when he was 5, he was stupid. But not as stupid as the blonde boy, your uncle Boomer. He was so stupid he could have been hit with a hammer and not realize it. Or he would be hit by Butch your other uncle and lose what precious brain cells he had left. Butch was the aggressive one he had such a bad twitch you couldn't tell when he was going to attack."

"Ok how come you guys look alike?"

"Well they as in the Rowdyruffs our the powerpuff's counterparts. They are like copies of us but in boy form and not so smart. Professor Utonium created my sister's and I, you know the story and Mojo Jojo created the Rowdyruff boys"

"You mean the monkey with the big brain? But he doesn't know how to use it." Brenda said.

"Yeah that's the one."

"But if dad was so bad why did you like him?"

"Oh then we were 5, I hated him then. But we all teamed up to destroy HIM and we did by the way but we became friends after that. Boomer and Bubbles went out and Butch and Buttercup flirted madly. But your father and I were the best of friends."

"Cool, but what was dad's name?"

"Brick" Blossom answered. "And this is our high school graduation pictures. This one is of Brick and I." Brenda took the picture and looked at it. Blossom and Brick were standing next to each other in their graduation gowns; Brick had one arm around Blossom's shoulders and the other hand making a fist in the air. While Blossom was holding her cap on her head with one hand and her other one was holding the peace sign up. Brenda smiled.

"Mom can I keep this one?"

"Sure you can. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yeah umm could I go see my dad?" Brenda asked looking up. Blossom didn't know how to answer the question but after two minutes of silence, which felt like an eternity to Brenda…

"I suppose you could but I have to tell you he doesn't remember making you, or at least I don't think he remembers."

"What do you mean by that."

"You know how babies are made, but not all are made out of love. You were but in a weird way…" Blossom began trailing off because she wanted to refrain from thinking about that night.

"What do you mean."

Blossom froze she didn't want to tell her daughter this, not at all but one day she would figure it out. "I can't… I'm sorry it's to painful to go back through." Blossom said with her own tears pouring out of her eyes, she touched her shoulder that still held Brick's initials, Blossom never told Brenda about the letters on her back. Blossom stood up, Brenda hovered off her lap, and she gave her mom a hug.

"I understand you tell me when you can mom. You told me all I wanted to know right now. I will clean up you go take a bath, that always makes me feel better." Brenda said trying to make Blossom feel better. Blossom smiled, even if Brenda didn't get what really happened she is glad she raised her daughter up this way. Blossom walked to the bathroom and drew a hot bath, striped off her clothes and sank into the water, she let her memory travel back to the last things she left behind to leave for her friends and family, the letters, she can recall every little detail she left

_Professor-_

_I know this will leave you in shock but I left the house. I needed to get out of here on my own, I have my passport and bank account book, so don't worry. I am heading to college to start my life so please don't worry, love you. - Blossom_

_Bubbles- _

_You and Boomer make a good couple I hope you stay together, I wish you good luck in college I doubt you'll need it though you are a wonderful girl and a amazing fighter, don't let anyone else tell you other wise .I am heading to college, I will see you when I see you. – Blossom _

_Buttercup-_

_You partied hard last night, and you snogged Butch, I know you like him. But you're too stubborn to admit it. Don't ruin your chances with him because you're stubborn. I will see you later in life. I'll miss you. -Blossom_

_Boomer-_

_I know you will marry my sis someday and I wish you the best of luck, you are a good boyfriend. You have my blessings. Take care of her, I will see you later.- Blossom_

_Butch-_

_One thing to say to you ASK OUT BUTTERCUP!! I know you like her so get off your high horse and ask her out already! See ya later - Blossom_

_Brick-_

_I don't know if you remember what happened last night or not. But I want to say why? I am sorry for not seeing your signals through the years but still why? You hurt me deeply, it will take a while before I can trust you again, and if you don't remember what we said to each other I will say again, I love you to. – Blossom_

**That is it for this chp! **

**I know a lot of you are like WTF? But I know I went fast and I warned you in the beginning, but I want to get to the CLIMAX!! (Alleluia) lol So please review, tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, just review (And this had a lot of fluff!) **

**-Vb7 **


	3. Why?

Chp 3: So yeah I have pretty much banished myself into hiding… I didn't liked how this story started off and I wanted to change things but I won't. But I am going to keep writing this! Sorry I had to make you all wait and I will be writing more hopefully soon but no promises! So enjoy!

**BAM!** _CRASH!_

Rain… Townsville has been known for it through out the years. Crime eventually stopped, other than minor bank robberies and theft. No more monsters, evil robots or chaotic monkeys on a warpath. Just silence.

All left after Blossom vanished from sight.

Life didn't stop because she was gone. Rivers still moved in the same paths, people went to jobs to provide for their families, and the sun still shined. Although Blossom was missed her sisters and friends moved on, with difficulties.

Professor Utonium still works on experiments; he didn't take his daughter's letter to heart. He wanted her to succeed in life and strive for something better. He was prepared for the day she left. He had no doubt she would be ok, she was always the smart one.

Bubbles was heart broken, but after college started she focused on her work, soon she got a job in a fashion magazine. She takes photos for the magazines going to shows, taking pictures of celebrities and even landscaping. Not something she started out wanting, now it's all she could of hoped for. Now she is engaged and starting to plan her own wedding.

Buttercup took the news hard, she fell into a state of depression for six months after her leader left. She felt betrayed and used but after therapy she got better. It opened her mind up to new possibilities and she asked out Butch and they've been dating for 3 years now. Her career is working in a police station as a secretary.

Boomer has created buildings all over the United States. He ended up becoming an architect like he planned. He's worked hard for what he has and he ended up proposing to Bubbles a year ago. His life hadn't changed much, he moved back to Townsville after he finished with school and now he is living in a house he designed for him and Bubbles.

Butch's life has drastically changed. He's still the bad boy you all remember but he's staying with one woman. Not bouncing from girl to girl. He and Buttercup live in his apartment and Butch is actually very talented in cooking. He went on a show called Hell's Kitchen and won. He works at a fine dining restaurant in the next town over. He still enjoys a throw down with his brothers and he still is a foul mouth son of bitch but he is himself.

Brick is the most messed up of them all. On the outside he is a successful doctor ready to get his Master's degree, he lives in a nice home, drives a fancy car. He even has had girlfriends, but deep down he's still torn about Blossom leaving. 'I love you too' has always stuck in his mind. He kept the letter in his nightstand drawer. He did miss her, he knew he had changed and now he wondered about her. His mind was always on her seeing her sister's and his brothers together; he only wondered if he would ever see her again. He remembered everything that happened on the night of Todd's party. When he realized it he spent a year looking for her but she stayed well hidden. It ate him up inside and he wished he could apologize.

"Buttercup! Come on I need your help please?" Bubbles sat in the living room of Buttercups apartment on her laptop trying to set up a website with her and Boomer's wedding details.

"Bubbles hold on a minute" Buttercup grumbled sitting next to her. "Ok…" She looked at the screen and started typing and moving things around. "Ok so I have the date in the corner, details about reception and the chapel. Colors, flower choices and even a picture of the cake on the front screen…. Anything else I am missing?" She yawned trying to fain interest.

"No its perfect! Oh I can't wait it's like everything is falling into place" She smiled and laid back throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah your right." Buttercup nodded and got up picking up Butch's clothes and putting them in the hamper. "I swear if I have to keep picking up his mess he's going to get it." She sat down.

"Oh you know you love him." A giggle escaped Bubbles lips.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't smack him around a bit." She sat down and pulled her shoulder length hair up into a ponytail. Buttercup grew more feminine over the years; she wore eyeliner and lipstick. Nothing bold but to have her looking more mature. Her clothes were less baggy and more form fitting. She has a control on her temper even!

Bubbles kept her girly self; her hair grew long, down to her waist. She kept her pigtails and always wore makeup. Skirts and high heels seemed to be her best friends. She always kept her five-year old spirit alive. Talking to animals, helping out anyone she could, even went to soup kitchens on a monthly basis.

"Later!" Butch shouted to the guy outside his door and walked in "Oh hey Bubbles" He waved acknowledging her and he bee lined to the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. Butch has calmed down a bit more and he grew up. He's very muscular and had kept up a healthy diet. He's become more protective over his brothers and his girl. Buttercup was something he held dear to his heart.

"Well I'm going to leave you two together, I'm going to grab lunch. I'll see you at the Professor's for dinner." Bubbles got her things and walked out. Butch plopped on the couch and looked at Buttercup.

"What?" He said after he drank his drink.

"I don't get a hello?" She glared at him, as he continued to stare at her.

"Nothing your just in my line of view." He pointed towards the tv. Buttercup punched his arm. "What was that for?"

"Just cause I can." Buttercup smirked and walked away.

Boomer and Brick were at a restaurant. "Boomer I can't stay long the Hospital needs me." He kept looking at his pager begging whatever God there was to get him out of here.

"Brick you can chill out for an hour, there's like 60 other doctors in the hospital." Boomer looked over the menu growing tired of his impatience.

"Well let me know what you want, you never ask to grab lunch. What's the catch?" Brick looked at him, after all these years he still knew when Boomer or Butch was trying to pull something.

"No catch" Brick gave him a look. "Alright, were having dinner at the Professor's tonight and I want to make sure your there. And don't give me the "I'm busy" excuse; you have the next 4 days off. I'm getting married and we're having a small get together with friends and family. Promise me your going to come." Boomer was being serious about this one.

Boomer has also developed in a good way. He himself had dropped the stupid act, stood up to his brothers and held onto his high school sweetheart. It's like a fairytale life right out of a book. Evil boy turns good and ends up with the kind-hearted hero.

After a long pause Brick spoke up, "Fine I'll come but don't expect a speech or anything."

Boomer laughed, "Don't worry Brad's the best man… So how have you been? I haven't really seen you in a few months." He sipped his coffee.

"I've been here, working night and day." Brick shrugged and they ordered their food, Brick has always been uncomfortable with small talk, he was still very intelligent. He became a wine fan, stopped drinking so harshly. He grew up and small talk was something he wasn't fond of.

"Not an excuse, Bubbles has been begging me to get all of us together."

"You know that is impossible." He was still sore about the Blossom subject but he didn't let it affect his emotions. He felt that in this time of his life he didn't love her. But she was a very close friend to him. He moved on and found love elsewhere. He wasn't single anymore, he is seeing someone and he's quite happy. Blossom's leaving didn't put his life on hold, but he harbored some hate towards his counterpart.

"Brick stuff happens, you just have to move on." Boomer didn't know the complete details of what went down, but he knew it wasn't well to talk about it for too long.

"Boomer just shut up." Brick grumbled to himself, Boomer would never understand. He didn't think anyone would. They were really good friends and all of a sudden she just ran off without a word to him. All the stupid letter said was she loved him. If she loved him why did she leave?

Blossom drove through the rain with Brenda asleep in the back seat, she got a call from the Professor about Bubble's and Boomer's get together and he asked if she could come. She agreed. The Professor knew everything about where she was that she has Brenda. The only detail she left out was that Brick raped her, the Professor had questioned about the father once or twice. But after a while he got the hint and stopped pestering her about him.

Blossom sighed and turned off of the expressway and onto Limit Ave. She stopped on the side of the road and stepped out of the car and sat on the hood 'Welcome to Townsville!' stood in front of her. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'm more than ready to face the past." She said to herself.

But was the past ready for her?


	4. Dinner Time

Chp 4: Dinner Time

7:00pm came quickly; the Professor was helping the Cater put the last touches on everything. Bubble's was already making her way around the living room talking with the guest's. She was waiting for a few people to arrive.

Buttercup and Butch walked in the door about twenty minutes late, Boomer came up to them. "Lucky Bubbles isn't keeping track or time or she would ring your necks."

"Yeah, yeah I'll deal with Bride-to-be. She looks like she's having loads of fun anyway" Buttercup remarked looking at Bubbles chatting away with some family members she didn't recognize. "How many people are here?"

"Well we have 150 seats in the back yard… so a lot." Boomer grabbed a glass of wine that waiters were carrying around taking a sip.

"Damn… I knew Bubbles was outgoing but seriously? I thought this was suppose to be a small family get-together?" Butch looked to Boomer.

"Well she decided on not doing that after a week and she made it into a big party."

Buttercup thought for a second. "Is this everyone who's coming to the wedding?"

"Not even close, all of Townsville is invited plus my old college buddies and also Bubble's sorority sisters too. Not to mention old teachers, high school classes… etc." Boomer said like it was nothing.

"How are you guys paying for all of this?" Butch asked.

"The Mayor is paying for it since a Powerpuff girl is getting married and he is having the paparazzi film it all. To show ho were good Role Models and how us Rowdyruff's have changed for the better." Boomer chuckled lightly.

"Oh god, more publicity… this is getting ridiculous. And its going to Bubble's head." Buttercup was still watching Bubbles talk to her guests.

"Well lets go sit down and get this over with." Butch held Buttercup by the waist and walked to the backyard. Some kids were playing and laughing. The looked at name cards and sat down. Butch noticed he was sitting next to '?' "I'm sitting next to a question mark. Makes me think what did Mojo create now." That made Buttercup laugh. "Like that huh?"

"You have your moments" She smirked lightly "But that was really cheesy. Wasn't expecting the big bad Butch to be all cute. Gotten soft on me?" She took her seat next to him.

Butch pulled her close and held her head looking into her eyes. "You wish." He smirked and kissed her passionately for a few seconds pulling back. "You'll pay for that soft remark." He let her go softly and smirked taking a drink from his beer.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Buttercup leaned back watching him with a soft smile on her face.

"I wasn't expecting it any other way." Butch raised his glass and Buttercup raised hers in response, they were both smiling as they took a drink.

Blossom parked her car into the designated parking area for Bubble's and Boomer's Dinner. She took a deep breath and held the steering wheel. Brenda was in the back watching a dvd on Blossom's laptop, she had herself plugged into the computer. Blossom smiled softly. Out of everything, she loved Brenda. Now she had to face her family and see what they'll do.

She looked around and saw the lights, the people all dressed up and a slideshow of Bubble's and Boomer. Blossom held back tears. She hoped her sisters didn't hate her for leaving all of a sudden. She sighed and let her hands fall into her lap, she smoothed out her red dress. She was getting the nerve to get out and walk up there. Brenda noticed the car not moving so she unplugged and powered down the laptop looking up at Blossom. "Were here?"

This snapped Blossom out of her silence. "Oh yeah we are." She smiled nodding. Brenda unbuckled and floated to her mom and sat in her lap.

"So this is were you grew up? There's a lot of people here." She looked and saw all the cars and people.

"Yes I know, its never usually like this hun." She looked at Brenda. "Brenda I need you to do me a favor tonight."

"What?" She looked at her, her dark magenta eyes blinking softly.

"I need you to not use your powers tonight. I know your grandpa knows about your powers, but your aunt's and uncles don't even know about you yet baby girl." Blossom stroked her hair. "Your dad and uncles don't know about you, and you'll probably meet your dad tonight too. I know this is going to be hard I just need you to keep it on the down low." Brenda laughed which caused Blossom to smile.

"I'll keep it cool ma." She smiled. "But I still don't like this dress." Brenda frowned and laughed and opened the door hopping down on the ground. Blossom got out and picked Brenda up holding her.

"Ready to go?" Blossom looked at her.

"You bet I am!" Brenda smiled.

Brick got out of his car with Amber, his girlfriend. He was dreading this dinner. He saw this was way bigger than Boomer had said. Which he figured would happen which made him scoff. Amber clung to Brick. "Wow this party is huge, ready to go boo?" She giggled. She was already a bit tipsy as it was.

"Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be." He smiled and walked with her. As they were coming up to the house his eyes caught a head of auburn hair. He looked and he could of sworn the past came to haunt him. He was snapped out of it when amber dragged him up the steps and into the house where they were greeted by a happy Bubble's.

"Oh Brick you came! I am so glad to see you, and you too Amber." She smiled at them, to be honest no one really liked Amber she seemed fake and they knew he was after Brick's money. "Come in come in, the seats are out back. I think I put you next to Buttercup and Butch… I can't remember the place cards will let you know!" She ran off in a hurry.

Everyone started going outside to go sit down. Blossom walked up to the house and opened the door, no one was inside so she stepped in and set Brenda down. Brenda grabbed her hand cause she was in an unfamiliar place. The Professor walked in and saw her smiling. "I was wondering when you would come home." He smiled and walked to her hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you a lot dad." She smiled crying a bit, The Professor wiped her tears.

"None of that, Bubble's and Buttercup are going to be the ones crying." He smiled. "Your still there leader and they'll always need you." He laughed. "They've missed you." He looked down her side and saw Brenda "Well hey there Brenda its good to see you in person" Brenda smiled and flew up at him leaving a small red streak, hugging him. Blossom gasped.

"Brenda no powers remember." She scolded lightly.

"Sorry mom I just wanted to give him a hug" She frowned but the professor hugged her still. After seeing her red streak he realized who the father was.

"I'll take any hug you got." He smiled "Now lets get out there before the speeches start." He set Brenda down and she waked beside Blossom.

Brick talked with Butch and Buttercup. Since he was sitting next to the green puff. "Your not going to hit me are you?" He asked her.

"Don't do something stupid and we'll see." Buttercup smirked which caused Butch to snicker.

"You shut up you brute." Brick laughed too, he missed being able to hang out with his friends. Amber was next to Bubble's and they talked about fashion and were complimenting each other on there styles. Everyone started to sit, the Professor walked out and Blossom was behind. Boomer looked over and noticed her with a little girl in her arms.

"Blossom" He spoke quietly. Bubble's and Buttercup's head snapped towards the doors. Silence fell over that area. Brick and Butch took notice and looked over too. The hero's were quiet.

"Who's she?" Amber said pointing to her. No one answered her, Bubbles got up as did Buttercup and they walked to her.

Blossom stood there seeing her sister's approach her, Brenda stood beside her looking up at them. "Bl-Blossom?" Bubbles let a few tears streak down her face.

"Yeah its me" She nodded looking at her speaking softly.

Bubbles was choking on her own words so Buttercup spoke instead. "Its about fucking time." It caused Blossom to smile and hug Buttercup, Bubbles got in there too hugging her.

"I missed you guys." She cried softly holding them. They backed up after a while, Bubbles looked down.

"Who's this?" She got the tears out of her eyes looking at Brenda.

"Bubble's, Buttercup meet your niece Brenda she's my daughter." Blossom said and Brenda looked at them.

"You're my aunt Buttercup kicking butt and taking names later!" Buttercup smiled at her, Brenda looked at Bubbles. "You're my aunt Bubble's you can talk to animals and you love to draw, you're the sweetest out of the group. Plus you always wear blue." She smiled.

"Just like you Bloss." Buttercup smiled and picked Brenda up. "Remind me to kick your mom's butt later for not telling me I had a niece." She smiled.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Brenda said back smiling.

"She's a keeper Leader girl." Buttercup smiled and brought her over to the table and sat her on her lap. "Ok smart aleck you tell me if you know who this is." She pointed to Butch.

"Oh he's a rowdyruff, Butch bull headed and cocky. But you have a crush on my aunt here!" Brenda smiled, Buttercup smirked too.

"Who is this know-it-all?" Butch looked and smiled scoffing.

"My name is Brenda! You can ask me I am smart ya know!" She smiled and Buttercup laughed.

"This is Blossom's daughter Butch, and she's just like her."

"Nuh uh! Mom says I'm more like my dad." She smiled at them.

"Oh so who is your old man?" Butch took another swig of his beer. Brenda was silent after a while.

"You wouldn't know him." She shook her head, Buttercup turned her around to see Brick and Boomer next to each other.

"Ok smart one who are they?"

"Oh easy, that's Boomer he's marrying auntie Bubble's! He used to be pretty dumb not the smartest out of your trio of 'villains'." Brenda giggled at Boomer's confused face.

"Use to be? He still is" Brick grumbled.

Brenda looked at him she stared for a minute. She knew who he was she wanted to hug him and everything be ok but she knew it was a bad idea. "Your Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff's… Strong, brash and smart you were my mom's best friend." She spoke softly. Before anyone else could speak Blossom and Bubble's came to sit down. Blossom was next to Butch.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Butch smiled at Blossom. "How have you been?" Blossom hugged him.

"Oh I missed you, you big brute." Blossom smiled and held him tightly. The professor brought another chair over and Brenda sat between Butch and Blossom. And they started eating.

Throughout the night a few speeches were made and they all smiled and laughed. Everyone was having a good time. Brenda was taken to Blossom's old room and she fell asleep on the bed. They all partied and afterwards the carters cleaned up and they all went inside to catch up on time lost. They sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Blossom, one things been bugging me." Bubbles spoke up. "Why did you leave?"

Blossom took a hard gulp of her coffee and took a deep breath. Should she tell them the truth? Or flinch out?


	5. Some Explanation's Going Around

Chp 5: Some Explanation's Going Around.

**A/N: Wow! Fastest I've ever updated! :) It should make you all happy! I just have a few things to say before we start:**

**I just want everyone to know that I am not opening everything up all at once! This isn't my first story and I am not letting my plot unveil just yet. I will admit my writing has progressed. I don't like how this story started out, most of the facts in the first chapter are wrong. I've gained some experience, so I will try to make this story as real as possible (Even though it is a fan-fiction and the characters aren't real) I also want to thank everyone for reviewing. What I will do is in the next chapter I'll leave a section at the end thanking people for their reviews if you put real input into it.**

**Also I want to hear your guy's thoughts! Tell me what you think! What part did you like? What part didn't you like? Also what do you think will happen next? :) I love being able to get some insight on what you are thinking! So please let me know, I love to have some input other than seeing**_'Amazing! Update soon!'_** I love any kind of review but I want to know what you think about the story. (It will probably make me update faster lol)**

Blossom froze on her stool. This was a touchy subject for her. Luckily Brick wasn't in the room so she wasn't as bothered. "I mean seriously Blossom, you leave us some notes and nothing else? No forwarding address, you changed your cell phone number and everything. It's like you vanished from thin air. And Brick said you dropped out of Harvard. Blossom that really hurt, did you want away from us that badly?" Bubbles still spoke softly.

"No, no I don't want you thinking that!" Blossom looked up at her. Buttercup and Bubbles were staring back at her as she sighed again. "I left because… because I wanted to see what was out there."

"Out there? What do you mean?" Buttercup took a drink of her coffee.

"What I mean Buttercup is all my life I have been surrounded by my friends and family… I-I wanted to see what would happen if I was on my own and out in the world. I am sorry I hurt you guys; I should have handled it differently. But I wanted to go somewhere where people didn't know I was a superhero and that I have powers. Or my whole back story, I wanted to make friends who didn't know who I am. I just wanted a fresh start."

"Bloss we get that, hell we all want it. But you just left, I mean we wanted to keep in contact with you. You've missed so much of our lives! We've missed yours too, I don't even know what your doing or even when Brenda was born. Hell when did you even get pregnant?" Buttercup was frustrated just talking about it. "I promised myself when I saw you out there I wouldn't explode or start screaming but damn it you owe us a lot here." She took a deep breath and looked. "So talk."

"Where do you want me to start?" Blossom calmly questioned.

"First off did you go to school?" Bubbles asked.

"I did, I ended up moving to Michigan and going to The University of Michigan. I decided on being a pediatrician, I have my bachelors degree but I'm still working towards my master's." She kept her gaze on them.

"When did you get pregnant?" Buttercup spoke softly.

"When I moved out there. I'm not in a relationship with him, we were good friends but after we had sex we sort of drifted apart." She shook a bit. "We haven't seen each other since I was pregnant. I doubt he wants to see me anyway, he has his own life and we don't live near each other anymore." _Ok so that was true, I'm not lying about that. I'm just not giving them full details._ Blossom's conscious piped in.

Bubbles shifted in her seat and she tried thinking of something else. "When's Brenda's birthday?"

"March 21st, she's my spring baby." Blossom smiled to herself. "Despite everything that happened Brenda's my world. Being a mom is weird but full-filling, I should of came home to show her to you earlier. And I'm sorry I didn't" Tears streaked down her face and she wiped them. "I've left you guys out of a lot of important events" She sniffled. "I'm so sorry, I was wrong." Bubbles got up and enveloped her into a hug, starting to tear up too.

Buttercup patted her back and tried to break the mood "You bet your ass you should of." She laughed which caused them too as well. "But that's in the past. You're here now, its going to a while to forgive you but I'm not letting you leave that's for sure." Blossom smiled at her. "I'll fight you if I have to, but your not leaving us again."

Blossom felt safe, and at ease for the first time in years.

The boys were all huddled outside looking up at the stars. None of them spoke a word, for quite some time, they didn't know whether to talk about Blossom or not. So Butch went for it. "I can't believe Blossom's back. She hasn't seemed to have changed." Butch opened up another beer taking a gulp.

"Except for the kid she has." Brick spoke bitterly, his mind was reeling. He remembered every thing that happened. And the fact Blossom banished herself into hiding, made him cold-hearted. He was enraged that she wouldn't talk to her. He knew he raped her but she wouldn't even give him a chance to explain himself. Or at least apologize he was just pissed off.

"Lighten up Brick, quit bashing on her. She did what she had to do, no need to be so spiteful." Boomer snapped at him. He was partial to Blossom; he still had the note she left him. She was the one that help get him and Bubbles together back in high school and even though they did all the work to stay together he never forgot the efforts Blossom put in to make sure Bubbles was looking his way.

"Shut the fuck up Boomer." Brick let his rage bounce to him.

"Enough you too," Butch interjected before something nasty happened. "I'm sick of you two bitching at each other over nothing. Were not five years old anymore. Were adults, start acting like it."

"Butch your one to talk, your still immature as ever!" Boomer pointed out.

"I do it when I'm around you guys. But I have grown up, I have a job, bills to pay, a girl that's by my side and I thought I had a strong family." Butch was never one to get deep, but he had a point. As the boys grew into men they got closer and bonded more. They watch out for each other and stick to their guns. They still bull shit around, fight, and beat each other up from time to time. But they do love each other even though they rarely say it.

Brick growled and got up, he wasn't having this. He walked to the other side of the yard going to Amber who was talking on the phone. "Oh girl I got to go, call me later." She hung up the phone "Ready to get going babe?" She giggled and snorted after a while. She was really drunk.

"Oh yeah I am, lets get you home and into bed." Brick picked her up and carried her out to his car and he left without a goodbye to anyone. His brother's watched him go.

"He still likes her." Boomer said quietly. "He won't admit it but it's true."

"Yeah I know Boomer," Butch sighed "It's not that simple anymore. I don't know what happened between Blossom and Brick but I know after she left he just shut everyone out. Hey he hides it well I'll give him that but I know whatever tension is between them won't end well." He laid back.

The superhero's moved to the couch in the living room and sat there just talking. Bubbles filled in Blossom on all the details about what her life has held. "Oh I have an appointment for my bridal gown fitting soon, your coming missy I have to fit you into your bridesmaid gown." She smiled brightly.

"Huh? You want me to be in your wedding?" Blossom looked at her.

"Of course I do, plus maybe you'll let Brenda be a flower girl?" Bubbles smiled.

"But I thought Miranda was going to be your flower girl?" Buttercup looked over at her.

"Well she was but Anna can't seem to control her. She freaked out on me the other day cause she didn't want her hair up and she wanted to be the prettiest… some little girls are just rotten to the core!" Bubbles scrunched her face. "Needless to say she's out so the position is open" She smiled at Blossom.

"You can talk to her Bubs, she hates dresses." Blossom giggled. "It took me a hour to convince her to get into that pink one she was wearing earlier. But I don't think it will be a problem. She's been wanting to meet you guys for a long time."

"She has?" Bubbles smiled.

"Well of course she has, when she was really little for her bedtime stories I used to think of our old battles and tell her and how we always won and she was so excited about them." Blossom laughed.

"So once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" They all said at the same time laughing about it.

"Man I miss beating the crap out of monsters." Buttercup smirked.

"That's why you have Butch to beat up instead." Bubbles and Blossom snickered when Buttercup flushed.

"Shut up!" She glared at them. "Your not any better Bubbles! I hear you beat up Boomer all the time!" She looked at her.

"It was one time and he made me really mad! My gosh that was sooo long ago. I love my Boomer though." She smiled to herself.

"I am glad your love lives are going well" Blossom smiled.

"They are, so what about you big sis, dating anyone?" Bubbles laid her head on her lap.

"No I'm not, I haven't gone out on a date in years. I'm too busy with Brenda." She shrugged stroking Bubbles hair like she does to Brenda all the time. Bubbles sat upright and looked at her.

"Oh psh posh! No one is ever too busy for romance!" Bubbles looked at her. "I do know this really good looking dermatologist who would be interested in you." She smiled.

"Oh no Bubbles, you have the worst track record in the book. Every blind date you set up for me in high school was a disaster! I remember when you managed to convince Brick to go out with me for Valentines Day since you all had your boyfriends… By the way Buttercup good choice in dumping Mitch." Blossom complimented.

"Yeah I know." Buttercup agreed.

"Well hey! I didn't want you alone. Plus Brick said he had a good time even if you two only walked around the park and skipped rocks in the lake." Bubbles shrugged. "Plus you liked him too." She said softly.

"Liked, past tense Bubbles. We've grown up, plus he hasn't talked to me all night so I doubt he wants to talk to me." She shrugged.

"Bull shit, he's been crazy lately. With his stupid schedule and what not Butch is even annoyed with him." Buttercup drank her drink.

"Well he can be mean sometimes" Bubbles sighed "But anyways lets get back to Brenda! We went off topic. I want to know everything about her! Ooh umm does she have any powers like we do?"

Blossom paused thinking. "No I haven't seen any signs, she has the outer appearance of me when I was younger. I mean she has fingers and toes we never had those. Also her magenta eyes are like mine, probably a mixture of her father's eyes and mine." She hated lying._ 'Its for the best, if they knew they probably would freak.'_ Damn voice in her head.

"Ahh so is she more like you or the father, what's his name? Is it possible that we know him?" Bubbles interrupted her battle in her mind.

"Doubtful, I mean he has come to Townsville a few times but I think you'd have to see him to realize who he is. And I won't tell you his name…" _'Think of an excuse! Anything logical!' _"He doesn't want anything to do with me or Brenda so I won't expose her to anything to strait forward about him." _'Hey there's a little truth in that! Brick is being an ass about this anyway so keep going!' _

Buttercup huffed. "Dirt bag."

"Yeah your right about that." Blossom sunk in her chair yawning. "I think its time I hit the hay." She stood up stretching.

"Do you have a hotel room around here?" Buttercup went to the kitchen putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah I did, but the professor insisted on me and Brenda staying here so were bunking in my old room. It looks the same, its kind of creepy actually." Blossom giggled and hugged Buttercup. "Well goodnight, and by the way we'll have to do something later ok? Maybe head out to the gym and work out or something? Theres a lot of old things I know you like you'll have to fill me in on more ok?" Buttercup nodded. "Love you BC" That made Buttercup smile.

"In a few days, I'll call you and we can head to the and have a private session." Buttercup smirked. "I won't go easy on you, its payback time Blossy."

Blossom laughed. "Bring it sister, I'm prepared for it."

"Love you too Leader girl." With that Buttercup left.

"Hey Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you and me do something tomorrow?" Blossom bit her lip waiting for a response.

"Hmm like what?" She turned around and leaned on the sink looking at her.

"Maybe we could go shopping or something? All of my clothes are outdated and you obviously are very fashionable and I bet you still love to shop… I think I could use your help."

Bubbles squealed and hugged her. "Oh my gosh yes, yes, yes! Oh and we can buy some stuff for Brenda! I mean the professor wouldn't mind babysitting right? Oh I can't wait! Tomorrow we can do it!"

"I guess I was right to think you still love shopping." Blossom smiled.

"Oh yes, tomorrow 9am! Be up and dressed or I'm dragging you out in your pjs!" Bubbles laughed. "I will see you tomorrow Blossom. I can't wait." She hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too Bubbles." Blossom smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She smiled and walked upstairs seeing Brenda asleep still, she slipped into her bathroom and changed into pjs and crawled next to Brenda and covered up. Brenda turned over in her sleep snuggling up to her. Blossom held her to her and fell asleep right with her daughter.

Butch saw Buttercup come out with a smile on her face. "I haven't seen that face in a long time." He liked seeing her truly happy. Even though he won't come out and say it.

"Well you just saw my face about a hour ago." She stated. "I'm ready to blow this joint, what about you?" He didn't respond he flew in to the sky.

"Last one home does laundry for a week!" He hollered.

"You bitch!" Buttercup flew after him racing him all the way home. Buttercup did end up winning.

Boomer laughed at them and saw Bubbles emerge from the house. "Well hey, I was beginning to think you disappeared on me." He smiled.

"No I didn't" She smiled. "I am ready for bed though, lets go home, the professor has it covered here."

The blonde haired boy smiled at her pulling her close. "Buttercup and Butch flew out of here just a few seconds ago. I'm ready to go home anyway." He smiled and walked with her driving off.

**A/N: That does it for this chapter! For my disclaimer I don't own the PPG or RRB or any of it. Just the idea of this story!**

**Please let me know your favorite parts! What do you think will happen next? **


	6. Seriously!

Chp 6: Seriously?

Blossom woke up in her bed the next morning yawning; she look towards her nightstand and the digital alarm clock read 8:04am. She rubbed her eyes and went to her bathroom, she could hear Brenda downstairs talking with the professor. She slipped into a shower to wash up and get ready for her day with Bubbles.

Brenda hopped up on the counter and sat cross-legged looking at the Professor. "What's on that mind of yours?" He looked over as he started to make pancakes.

Brenda shook her head and cleared her throat. "Oh nothing, I'm just tired." She shrugged looking around the house. "This is where mom grew up?"

"Yes her and her sister's all grew up here." He smiled at her. Brenda hovered the counter and flew to the wall to look at the pictures of them when they were younger. "You look just like your mom when she was your age, you have more of your father's attitude though."

"You know who my dad is?" She turned to him letting her feet touch the floor. "How? Mom said she didn't tell anyone." She walked over and the prof picked her up setting her on a chair. "She also doesn't want me to use my powers either, she doesn't want people knowing about them." She huffed and crossed her arms on the table and watched him cook.

The Professor laughed a little. "Yes I know your father, you have your own way of showing your determination… Well to put it simpler you stand up for yourself. Your not afraid to speak you mind, you also have schemes in that head of yours. I know you got up last night and got some cookies I saw some were missing." He gave her a look and she smiled and laughed which he joined in too. "But what makes you most like your father is that when you fly you leave behind a red streak, that is his trade mark color. When he flies he leaves the same color."

"Oh… so can you tell me about my dad?" Brenda looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Now that's how you're like your mom, wanting to know every detail about everything." He flipped the pancakes and started again. "So what do you want to know about him? I can tell you already know what you want to find out."

Brenda flew upstairs and grabbed her picture that her mom gave her and she flew back downstairs quietly and sat back on her seat, she showed the picture to the Professor. "He is my dad right?" He nodded at her, she knew her mom told her but she was fact checking. "What does he do now?" She set it down and looked up.

"He works up at Townsville General Hospital, he is a neurosurgeon there he works on muscle movements in the brain and removes tumors and helps train new members to the hospital. He is very skilled and he has helped a lot of people." He saw Brenda try to hide her smile. "Next question?"

"Does he know I'm his kid?" She felt a little nervous asking.

The Professor looked at her gentle features and took in a breath. "No I don't believe he does, and I am sure your mother will tell him when she thinks its best."

"Ok… do you know where his… um," She looked around at the pictures til she found one when they were little. "His hat! I didn't see him wear it last night. Where is his hat?"

"Ahh I have it, I had to take it off of his head when the graduation ceremony started. He never asked for it back, you can have it if you'd like." He knew she would like that, he flipped the pancakes onto three plates. "Ok go get your mom so we can eat."

Brenda got up. "Do you mind if I use my powers while I'm here and no one else can see?"

"Not at all, go ahead. At your age your mom developed new powers so I want to see what ones you have. I have a training room downstairs and I can help you with them." Brenda nodded and flew upstairs. Blossom just finished putting her hair in a ponytail, she saw Brenda come in.

"Hmm using your powers again I see." She looked at her through the mirror and smiled as she pinned back her bangs.

"Well grandpa said I could if were by ourselves here. He wants to help train my powers and he said I may get new ones!" She smiled. "Oh but I came up cause he made food and I'm hungry!" She flew out again and sat on her chair. "She's coming!" Brenda got her plate and started eating. The Professor actually could take a good look at her she was a small child. She didn't have fingers or toes yet but they won't develop until she turns 7 or 8 like his girls did. She had medium length hair, the same shade as her mother's. She had short bangs that swept across her forehead but didn't go into her eyes. Which were a dark magenta. She acted like a girl, sitting up strait and she was very polite. But he knew she could plan things like Brick, she took in both sides good and bad and went with the best choice. Blossom always came up with the solution. It seem Brenda could think of multiple. "Aren't you going to eat?" Brenda looked at the Professor and he nodded and started to eat.

Blossom came down and kissed Brenda's forehead, which she frowned and wiped it away. Blossom hugged the prof and kissed his cheek and went to sit next to Brenda to eat. "So what are your plans today Blossom?" The Professor cut up his pancakes and poured some syrup on them.

"Bubbles is going to take me shopping so we can talk and catch up on something's." Blossom shrugged, she was looking forward to it but also afraid. "Do you mind watching Brenda while I'm gone?"

"What I can't go?" She frowned and looked at her.

"No not this time sweetie, let me catch up with my sister and I'll make sure she takes you shopping just the two of you." Brenda smiled at that. Blossom always loved hr sense of fashion, she loved to walk through the mall at home and just look and browse. But nothing was like the fashion shows she put at home when she got new clothes. She would try one outfit on and then come out and show Blossom. One of her favorite things to do, she got that from her for sure. Blossom finished her food and stood up. "I'm going to meet up with her at the coffee place in town. I'll be back in a few hours, behave you little monster." Blossom giggled and kissed her head again and hugged her. Brenda waved and Blossom walked out the door and took into the sky. Brenda got down and watched her fly out the window.

"Come on Brenda let's clean up and then we can get to training." He smiled Brenda used her super speed and cleaned everything up in a jiffy.

"All done!" She smirked.

"Show-off." He huffed jokingly and went to his chest and opened it and pulled out a red hat. He put it on Brenda's head the right way and looked at her. "It fits good… but lets try it this way." He turned it backwards so the bill was behind her head; her bangs came through the hole. It fit her perfectly and she looked just like Brick with it on. "Perfect" He smiled. "You only can wear that here, but you can have it."

Brenda nodded. "Ok let's go!" She looked up at him and he lead her to the lab and she walked down seeing all the inventions and chemicals. "Wow its kinda scary down here." She kept by the Professor.

"Its not that bad when I show you this." He walked into a doorway and turned on the lights. It was a room dedicated to the girls. It was colored into light pink, baby blue, and forest green. On the wall was a picture of each girl, there senior picture's and they had a list of their powers and what age they were when they got them. "I have kept a record of each of the girls for this reason. When they have children I wanted to see if you would progress like your mother did, or if you gain any other powers such as Bubbles ability to talk to animals or even Buttercup's ability to read people's minds."

"Wait I could get power's from my aunt's?" She sat on a bench looking up at the wall.

"Or from your uncle's, powers can be inherited through the family. You will get most of your power's from your mom and dad." He smiled and brought a black board out with the boy's names it had all the powers too. "For example, Blossom has ice breath and Brick has the ability to control fire with his hands. Two separate elements, you could inherit either one of the powers or both. Only time will tell, I can't tell you when you'll get all these new powers but lets see what you do have."

Brenda got up and nodded "Let's do this."

Brick walked up to the Utonium household, he wiped his feet on the mat and rung the doorbell. He stood there for a minute and no one came to the door. So he knocked on it. "Professor?" He heard no answer so he walked in and took off his shoe's. "Hello?" He looked at the lab door and a red light was on above it. Which meant he was extremely busy and could not be disturbed. Brick went to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a notepad. 'Professor, just stopped by to see if anyone found my cell phone last night. I couldn't find it this morning. If you could get back with me I'd appreciate it – Brick' He left it there and started to walk out the door. When Blossom came into the door.

"Professor! Brenda! I'm home." She had a smile on her face, she didn't look up just yet she took off her shoes and had a few bags in her hand. "I got some great stuff for you Brenda." She looked up and her smiled faded. "Brick, what are you doing here." She spoke softly.

Brick took in her appearance. She had changed, her figure itself was a little bit bigger from when they were in high school, but it was because of Brenda. She had curves in the right places but still a flat stomach. She had the light pink eyes he remembered; her noticed her feet were shoulder length apart. Which always was a fighting stance for her, she wasn't comfortable and neither was he.

Blossom took a second to really look at him; she didn't look at him at the party at all. His muscle definition was noticeable. He was still taller than her; he had bags under his crimson eyes. Which narrowed when she looked at him. She stopped studying him to speak again. "Answer me." She spoke a little more forceful.

"I was here looking for the Professor. But he's busy." His gaze never left hers. He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He's wanted answers for years and he wasn't going to give up the chance to talk now. "Why are you here?"

"This is my house, I belong here." She put the bags on the floor and watched him.

"You left, why come back now? What made you stay away for six years?" He sounded a little cold but he was doing his best not to get into a huge argument.

"Why is it any concern of yours?" She snapped defensively.

"You _know_ why." His voice was dangerously low.

Blossom glared at him, by that statement she had it. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?" He was going to play her little game.

"You remember what happened. What we did… my mistake what you did." Neither of them moved. She was getting upset and fast. She had been afraid to face him for years. But now that she knew he is aware of what happened. It pissed her off.

"The mistake was you running off like the coward you are." He spat.

"I'm the coward? You couldn't admit you had feeling for me way back when! You've hid it for years until you grew some balls and told me. Only had to get you drunk to do it. Saying you love me, you were full of shit then and probably still are the same way now." She huffed angrily and clenched her fists. Her built up anger was all going to come out, her hands had a light pink glow to them. "You ended up raping me, when I beg you to fucking stop." She held back tears as her hands powered up. "But no you kept going, the villain in you showed clear that night, you beat me up. Hit me, smacked me, and you burned me." Her shoulder burned at the thought. "You are an asshole and a worthless excuse for a person."

Her words were like kindling adding to the fire. "After you left I searched for you. You left that stupid note and I had no idea what happened. Months later it came to me in pieces and I put two and two together. I made a fucking mistake and I am sorry, but I never lied when I said I loved you. I searched for two years for you. But you kept yourself off the grid; you haven't made contact with your family in years. We could have had this resolved year's ago but no! What does Blossom do? The most dramatic decision to do, leave and make everyone feel horrible like a damn soap opera. Leader? My fucking ass you chickened out and ran." He pointed his finger at her. His words were venom being stabbed at her. "Plus that kid of yours, I notice the father wasn't with you. He ran away from you too? Your controlling, prude and you have too much pride to admit when you're wrong. You a disappointment to your family, yourself and your daughter.

That did it.

Blossom threw her hands up sending a powerful blast at him sending him backwards through the kitchen and out the window into the back yard. She flew after him and landed in front of him as he stood up and she punched his jaw sending him into the air. He flew down and tackled her to the ground pinning her on the grass. "Really? I expected that from Buttercup not from you. Cheap shot you bitch." He was mad

"Get off of me you monster." She yelled at him, she shot laser's out of her eyes and he fell back she kicked him. And picked him up throwing him in the air and send a sound wave at him to disorient him. He put a shield in front of him before it hit and sent the attack back at her, she was sent flying into a tree. He lit his hands up in fire and landed on the ground. Blossom stood up and lit her hands up in pink in response. "You have no right to judge me." She growled.

"Then don't judge me, if you were the rational person like you use to be we would be talking about it. Instead of fighting each other. What happened to the smartest one out of all of us huh? You were the one they put on a pedestal to out do us all." They walked in a circle getting ready to attack. "Little Ms. Perfect, and she can't even talk to me and tell me what the hell is going through her head. You were a great friend of mine, now what are you huh? You're a stranger to me, back to being my enemy."

"You raped me and your turning the conversation to point out my flaws? Yeah I ran, I hid I never wanted to see you again. I went to a different school in another state, I had Brenda and my life was falling into place. But you… you are always on my mind. What happened I will never get over, something that I was suppose to do with my lover, my husband and my other half. It was taken by you, and your not even sorry." She huffed and puffed.

Brick looked at her. "I'm not heart-less. I am sorry for what I did, I can't tell you how many ways I though of apologizing. I missed you and guilt took over me. Butch and Boomer noticed how I shut myself off to the world. I dove into my studies and became a good doctor. But I could never apologize the proper way cause I had no idea where you were. Right when I figured it out what the hell happened at that party I wanted to find you and try to make it better. I know it won't ever be better, but you knew that wasn't me. It still isn't, I'm not what you want to believe I am." He let the fire fade away in his hands and he watched her. "I'm not fighting you anymore, there is no point. You hate me and I'm not fond of you. But were not Butch and Buttercup, you want to fight me. Fight me with your words, not your actions."

Blossom still had her hands glowing; her rage was far from disappearing. She shut them off momentarily and turned around and moved her shirt over to show him her scar. He looked at his initials and a flash back to when he was holding her and carving it into her skin, how she was crying and how scared she was. He snapped out of it when she turned back around to see her. "You had your way with me then fell out like nothing happened. I am still not over that. I said I love you back cause I meant it. But if you loved me like you said you did you wouldn't have done that to me." She finally let her tears roll down her cheeks. "You're the reason I left." She held her arm and bit her lip shaking slightly, it made Brick's feature's soften. He felt a knife stab at his heart; he didn't need to know that. "How could I face you after that? My sister's? The Professor? I couldn't bear living here and having you here too. It's why I dropped out of Harvard, and moved away. I left all of you notes so you wouldn't think I abandoned you guys. Even though I really did I didn't need my sister's worrying constantly. The Professor knew I wanted to leave for college early so he didn't worry and he told Bubbles and Buttercup that. I love my family and friends but after what you did. I couldn't stay."

It was silent. For what felt like hours, Brick looked at her. "No you could of stayed, if you would of stayed we could talked about it. But now that wound you feel is tainted with years of infections and its not going to heal properly unless I pick at it and let you let it all out." He looked at her, she was still crying.

"I've said all I can say." She croaked out, her voice tightened and she sniffed.

"Well then listen, I am sorry. I'm so sorry I did that, it wasn't me and you know that. I'm sure you've heard this speech plenty of time but I'm the one person who fucking means it. You do know out of every single girl I dated never compared to you. High school was the best time of my life, and you want to know why? Is because I had my counterpart right there with me. Because we think alike you could keep up with me but still bull shit around. I'm not going to get romantic on you here. I know I fucked up, but you took away my chance to make it right. To make amends and salvage our friendship that we had, Blossom I've lost respect for you. I'll admit I was the bad guy when it happened. But you're the one who ended up losing yourself and changing into something spiteful. You've changed for the worst." Brick stuffed his hands in his pockets he never shared his feelings about anything to anyone.

But of course she was the one to get something out of him. She'd always had, and because it was directed at her he wasn't stopping. She fell back on the grass and landed on her ass just sitting there getting a grip on herself. Her tears stopped and her face was drying off. "Yeah I changed, I grew up and stepped up. You should do the same." She then turned her head away from him for the first time in this whole conversation.

Brick walked up to her and bent down. She didn't move in the least. "I am, its why I haven't left and I am fighting with you. I wouldn't fight with you if I didn't think you were worth being friends with still." He was being serious no snide remarks. "And you know you your doing the same thing." He stood back up and extended his hand out to her to help her up. "For the time being, lets try to get along. For our sibling's sake, we can figure out if we want to be friends later."

Blossom looked at his hand, she didn't know whether to take it or slap it aside. Instead she got up by herself. "If we put it off for long I won't talk to you. Tomorrow I have Bubbles fitting; afterwards we can meet somewhere to talk. Privately, so if I want to throw you into the ground no one will get harmed and it won't cost the city a dime." She finally looked at him. She had her composure back, and she wasn't going to let her guard get the best of her again. "Got it?"

Brick smirked and looked back at her. "There's that bossy demeanor, man its good to see that." He tried lighting the mood. It worked cause Blossom nodded and gave a slight smile.

"And there's that cocky arrogance, nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Humor? I speak the truth, you can be a bitch when needed." He started walking away. Blossom used her ice breath to make a patch infront of him and he slipped and fell.

"Watch who you call a bitch." She saw him get up.

"Nice to see the old Blossom's back." He gave a nod in her direction, and he left driving off to his house. Blossom sighed, she looked at the busted window.

"Well… I didn't throw him through the wall at least." She picked up the broken piece's of glass and covered the window up. She grabbed her shopping bags and put them upstairs.

**A/N: Ok the chapter has come to something new! :D Now Blossom and Brick are not on good terms, the ending was just some light humor. They are still in battle with each other. But Blossom didn't spill about Brenda! And you got some insight on Brenda a bit, more about her will be coming later.**

**I am so glad you guys listened to me and gave me some in put. That means a lot, I enjoy reading your guy's reviews and it makes me more than likely to update more. I have been having a lot of inspiration lately so I am making good use of it. Don't expect these quick updates as often though! Haha there was a point I didn't update this story for a year (Actually longer) So now to thanking people for reviews:**

Romancebookworm: Thank you so much, the reds are my favorite and I am glad you like it so much! Its hard to tell where this will go isn't it! I like to mix things up hehe

Amythist7: It is very kind of you to say that, I am glad you noticed. Now we have some BlossxBrick action in this chapter for sure. I am trying to keep the feelings as real as possible. Which is why Buttercup isn't opening Blossom with welcomed arms. She's pissed (I would be too) I am glad to hear what you thought and I hope you keep telling me your input!

Skye96: You got to see more Brenda in this chapter! I will be including her more in the chapters cause its starting to unveil! (Btw thank you for telling me, I don't think I would of changed anything if you didn't say that! Seriously thank you!) And it is another quick update hehe but don't get use to it!

Justadreamer15: Oooh I like how you think :) you have a lot of thoughts! I love seeing that and there is a confrontation here. But I will be taking your ideas into consideration no promises it will happen but I like how you think!

Bang Rowdyruff: Haha well she is quick on her feet!

Kadiennewberg: Well thank you! :) I am glad you like it


	7. What Did You Do That For?

Chp 7: What Did You Do That For?

Brenda and the Professor came out of the lab "Great job Brenda, the tingling feeling you have in your legs will go away after you rest for a bit." He smiled Brenda hovered she felt beaten. She went upstairs and fell on the bed lying on the pillow. After a few minutes she knocked out. Blossom came out of her bathroom seeing her there; she smiled softly and got a blanket covering her up. She removed the cap from her head and looked at it, on the inside tag it said 'Brick' in sloppy handwriting. Blossom sighed and shook, she knew this was going to be difficult to keep up.

The Professor looked in the kitchen and noticed the cardboard on the window. "What happened here?" He looked around.

"Oh sorry dad that was my doing, I ended up throwing a glass at the window. I cleaned it up and I will replace it." She walked down the stairs sitting next to him in the kitchen.

"No don't worry about it, Brenda and I have been busy all afternoon. Where did she run off too?"

"Oh she is upstairs asleep, she tuckered herself out." Blossom's smiled softened and she looked at her father. "Why was she wearing Brick's hat?"

"I gave it to her." He poured himself some coffee and took a sip.

"Why? What good will come out of that?" She sighed. "Dad she wants to be with her father. I know you already know what Brick is to her, but Brick doesn't know that Brenda is his child. Brenda has always wanted a dad and now that she knows who she is and that she can't say anything… this is going to hurt her. She doesn't understand that Brick doesn't love her, and she loves him already. She's going to grow so attached and he's not going to understand." She was frustrated and feeling emotional from everything.

"Blossom when the time comes to tell Brick that he has a daughter, I believe he will step up. He is emotionally detached as it is but he may shock you. He's changed, you'll have to talk to him later." He looked at her. "He isn't as heartless as you'd like to think.

Blossom just nodded she wanted to get off of this subject. "So Bubbles said she forgives me, she rather have the past in the past. But she made me swear to get Brenda to be her flower girl."

The Professor laughed, "Oh I know." He smiled; he had a folder full of papers in front of him.

"What are all those?"

"Just test results…" His pager went off "Well I'm going back downstairs don't wait up for me its going to be a long night." He took his stuff and walked out, he dropped a slip of paper and he went downstairs and locked himself in.

Out of curiosity Blossom picked it up, it was a picture of a monster she hadn't seen this one. It was a giant octopus; it was a light lavender color with a white under belly. It had two eyes split apart that were a dark yellow with a green iris. On the back of the picture it had several descriptions. It had become lose out of monster isle, attacked 15 different cities. It drained life out of every town, killing people until it got bored or there wasn't anyone left. Then it vanished into the water, like nothing ever happened. It's targets were mainly on the east and west coast's of the United States. Over a span of 3 years it demolished tanks, and aircraft's seeming indestructible. Blossom took the picture upstairs and laid it on her desk. She looked at Brenda "Brenda, sweetie?"

"Uh…" She was too tired to make sentences she just closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go out for a jog, the Professor is in his lab. You have my cell phone number so call if you need anything." Blossom kissed her head letting her fall back to sleep. She got up and looked at the back of her shirt seeing it ripped. She put on a new one and walked out of the house locking the door. She called Buttercup's cell hoping it was the same.

"_Yeah?_"

"Hey BC it's me, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch or something?"

"I break for lunch in about 15 minutes, come down here and we'll figure something out." She said with no emotion.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few seconds." Blossom hung up and few to the police station, she walked in seeing Buttercup at her desk jotting a few things on paper, she had evidence bags on her desk and she put them into a big file box and carried them away. Probably going to storage, or something like that. Blossom sat in a chair next to her desk waiting for her to return.

"Can I help you?… Oh it's you, I still have ten minutes." Buttercup sat back down and logged on her computer. "So what made you want to have lunch with me?" She looked at papers on her desk trying to organize them.

"Well instead of beating each other to a pulp I thought we could sit and have lunch and you can yell or scream… do whatever you need to, to get the anger you have towards me out." Her pink eyes met with Buttercup's green ones.

"You sound like a shrink Blossom, and it's not that simple." She adverted her gaze focusing on her paperwork.

"Well what will work? What can I do to make my leaving better? I know I left but we didn't argue before, I don't know why… _I don't know why you're so emotionally torn up about this._" Blossom ended her sentence in a whisper so no one would hear.

Buttercup growled and got her time card and punched out. "Outside now." She walked out grabbing her wallet. "Be back later guys." As soon as she stepped out she flew into the air, Blossom took off right after her and Buttercup landed in the park where there wasn't anyone in sight. Blossom landed looking at her sister. "Wanna know why I'm fucked up? Why I'm so pissed at you that I just can't get over it as fast as Bubbles did?"

"Yeah, I don't get it. We had no bad blood between us when I left so I don't understand why you are so angry at me." She sat on a stump looking at her.

"You left, and our whole dynamic group fell apart. The boys were more distant, Brick pushed himself into his studies, Boomer moved away and called a few times a week and Butch… Butch stayed here with me." She sighed. "Things actually turned out for the better for me, but everyone was miserable. And you being the leader are the one that is supposed to pull us together. Brick has never been the leader you were, he never has been or will be." She turned around and yelled into the trees then plopped down on the grass next to Blossom. "I mean I'm happy now, Butch is an ass still but he's my ass. I've never felt love like this or been in such a serious relationship. And I can't talk to you anymore, hell me and Bubbles always came to you for advice. I wanted to talk to Bubbles but she is so busy as it is. But you were my safety net. I always could rely on you… but you… you abandoned me." Buttercup let tears fall and just took deep breaths, she needed to stop talking or she'd break down. "I hate you." She whispered and gripped the grass ripping it up.

Blossom sat there, and bit her lip. She knew Buttercup didn't mean to say that to her, it was her anger venting. She didn't realize that her leaving would cause this. "Even though you hate me… hearing all this I'm glad I left."

This enraged Buttercup. "What?" She growled looking at her.

"Yeah," Blossom looked down. "Even though I left look where you are. Your engaged to Butch, you have a steady job, and your still close with our family. If I stayed you probably wouldn't have gotten out of your comfort zone to ask Butch out, you would of waited for him. Knowing Butch he wouldn't dare ask you out, he's cocky but he hates confrontation with you. Anyone else he would have no problem, but because you are you he is different. I would be giving you advice yeah but you would listen and probably wait. But look at how good you guys have it." Blossom smiled. "You work for the police station too, now you can do more for the city like you wanted too. If I was here you probably would of slacked off, no offence, and done nothing till I told you to do something… You've made all these decision's on your own. You've become a leader for other to follow. You've become so much stronger Buttercup, I'm proud to call you my sister. I'm just proud of you."

Buttercup thought about it and didn't speak. She knew Blossom was right, but she was still bitter with her. "Whatever" She responded laying back looking up at the sky.

Blossom nodded knowing that, that's when she knows that she's wrong but doesn't want to admit it. She laughed lightly "You haven't changed much have ya?"

"Hell no" Buttercup smirked.

They both laughed and ended up smiling. "It's good to know your still the tough one." Blossom smiled.

"Love you too Bloss." Buttercup just kept staring at the sky.

They had an unspoken bond between the both of them. They didn't have to say their feelings directly at each other, they could feel the vibe in the atmosphere of the conversation and just go with it. "Let's grab something to eat huh? We can go back to the precinct and eat there while you tell me what happened to the daily monster attacks around here?"

Buttercup got up and they flew off.

* * *

Brenda woke up and rubbed her eyes, she sat up yawning. She saw her hat on the table and she put it on and flew downstairs. She saw the light on above the lab, she remembered the Professor telling her to never disturb him while that's on. She walked around the house and looked at what was all there. She grew bored and fast, so she decided on going exploring. She threw the hat off and under the couch and walked out of the house closing the door behind her. "Well hey their Brenda sneaking out of the house?" Butch saw her and Brenda stopped dead in her tracks.

"Darn it." She frowned knowing she was caught. "I got bored and mom went somewhere and the Professor's busy so I figured I'd look around here and see what Townsville has to offer." She shrugged looking up at Butch. "Why are you here?"

"Looking for the Prof, but you'd said he's busy so it can wait. How about I show you around so your mother doesn't freak out if she comes home and your not here?"

"Yeah!" She lit up and Butch smiled, there was something about her that made her different from all the other snot nose brats around here.

"Okay lets go then." He smirked "Have you ever flown before?" He asked picking her up in his arms and holding her.

Brenda remembers she has to keep her powers on the down low. "Well my mom flew me around a few times… so yeah." She smiled.

"Ok let's go!" Butch flew off and Brenda yelled in excitement.

Blossom laughed at Buttercup, she finished her meal and threw her extra's in the trash and sat there with Buttercup just talking about everything. "God Bloss, I can't believe we have gone through so much crap when we were kids. Fighting monsters on daily basis's, to slacking off on homework… I kinda miss it." She smiled. She was looking through the old villain profiles. "Oh! Oh! This big puffer fish or whatever that thing is. I remember the Professor building dynamo for us to kick its butt! Best robot ever."

Blossom laughed "Oh yeah and we had no idea how to control it at first, then it all came naturally!" She smiled. She saw the purple octopus from her picture earlier. "What's that one? I don't remember fighting him." She touched the screen and Buttercup clicked on it.

"Hmm I don't remember this one either… Let's see… It doesn't give much detail on who created it, just information on what cities and town's it's destroyed. It doesn't have a name but he's been getting closer to Townsville, still haven't found a way to destroy him. If he comes here we will give him hell for." She looked at the clock. "Ok I have to clock back in but I will see you later at Bubbles stupid fitting tomorrow." Buttercup stood up and Blossom hugged her and Buttercup patted her back it was still a little weird but she would get over it.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow BC." Blossom smiled and left deciding on walking home.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Butch kept apologizing to a crying Brenda. They were at the park and they were playing tag Butch pushed her a little to hard and she fell against the jungle gym and slice her leg, leaving a major cut on it. She just cried cause it hurt. Butch went to the emergency room and he kept apologizing to her. "I'm so sorry Brenda but were going to fix it." He looked for a nurse and saw Brick walk out of a room handing a prescription to a guy and they walked off. "Brick! Please help me, Brenda hurt herself…"

Brenda cut him off "You pushed me!" She kept crying.

"She hurt herself and now she's bleeding, I've stopped her from bleeding but she need stitches." Butch was holding her leg. Brick brought them into the room her just used and saw that one of Butches sleeves had been tied tightly around Brenda's leg.

"Ok Brenda, just take a deep breath." Brick said to her, she was shaking from crying so much. "Just relax I'm going to fix your leg so you can kick Butch when your better." Brenda laughed a little still sniffling back tears. "Butch go call Blossom, I think we can handle things here." Brick nodded at her and Butch left which in turn Brick smirked. "Oh your mom is going to beat the living daylights out of him. Now that's going to be something I want to see." He smiled at her.

"Mom wouldn't do that, she'd let me do it!" She smiled and sat up. "So how are you going to stop it from hurting." She put her hand on it and frowned cause it did still hurt. She wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Well I am going to put some stitches on it, which is a big word for me sowing your skin back together." Brick got his instruments and started cleaning her leg.

"I know what stitches are." She hissed after Brick dabbed at her wound and cleaned it all out.

He grabbed his thread and needle. "Ok Ms. Know-it-all. So what did the big lug head do to give you this cut?"

Laying back Brenda decided not to look at it. "He was showing me around Townsville and we went to the park and we were playing tag! Then he pushed me really hard and I fell on something sharp and then BAM pain!" She sighed frustrated.

She amused Brick and he started to put her back together. "Well my brother isn't the smartest one of all, he doesn't know his own strength." He laughed.

"Yeap… So I don't really know you. I'm Brenda and my mom was your best friend a long time ago." She looked at the ceiling. She knew exactly who she was she just wanted to talk about him more. She wanted to see how he was.

Brick noticed how fast she changed the subject. "Your very bright for a 4 year old."

"I just turned 5 thank you!" She corrected him.

Brick laughed "Your just like your mom." He smiled, he didn't know much about her but he liked her already. "Ok you want to know something about me? Let's see I'm a superhero, but you probably already knew that." He looked at her and she nodded smiling. "Hmm I should just ask you what you want to know, cause knowing you take after Blossom in the smarts department. You probably know a lot about me. What are your question's?"

Brenda's face broke out in a smile but she tried hiding it. She wanted to ask him so many things about his life. But she had to be discreet so he wouldn't catch on. "Oh ok… do you have any kids?" She looked at him. "I know Uncle Boomer and Butch don't."

"No I do not have any kids, and no I'm not married if that was your next question." He saw her smirk and it brought back memories of when he was a kid. She looked just like him when he was young. He shook it off.

"Ok another one then, umm… so that girl you were with at the party. Was that your girlfriend?"

"Yes it was, her name is Amber. She is very nice, you will probably see her tomorrow when you go try on dresses with your mom and aunt's."

"What? I don't wear dresses!" She sat up and huffed, she saw he was finishing up. "Eww that looks weird but soo cool." She stared at it while he finished up the last one. Brick laughed.

"Your something else kid." He got up throwing his wrappers and used materials away,

"My name isn't kid its Brenda!" She told him.

"Opps my mistake," He turned around holding a jar of lolly pop's "Ok Brenda pick one." She picked the red one and took off the wrapper putting it in her mouth and she smiled at him. "It was a pleasure having you here, I had fun talking to you." He put his hand out to shake hers.

"Thank you so much for helping me." She stood up on the bed and gave him a hug. She could of shook his hand but she wanted to hug him. Brick smiled at the gesture and hugged her back, he just thought she was being a friendly kid. Brenda let go and stood back. "Ok I need help down." She smiled at him and Brick picked her up and set her on the floor as Blossom opened the door yelling at Butch.

"Seriously Butch? I'm not done with you yet so don't you run off!" She yelled at him then turned around seeing Brick and Brenda. She went right to Brenda picking her up hugging her. "Oh sweetie are you ok? How is your leg?" She looked at it and saw 9 stitches. "Nine stitches? Ok he's so going to get it." She growled and Brick stepped in.

"She only needed eight but I thought it would be funny to see your face if I put an extra one on" Brick smiled and Brenda laughed.

"I'm ok mom, but can I go out and hurt Uncle Butch now?" She looked at her.

"Oh yeah go ahead he should be in the waiting room." She sat her down and Brenda walked with a limp. "Does it hurt to walk hun?" Blossom was in over protective mode.

"No I'm just gonna make him feel really bad." She smirked and put on her best hurt look and limped out of the room. Blossom put her hand on her head.

"Oh god I don't know where she gets it from." Blossom laughed quietly and Brick did too. "Thanks for helping her Brick" She turned to him and looked at him. Yeah they fought earlier but he helped her.

"She's smart," He referred to Brenda. "She's like you a lot but she's not a goodie-goodie like you." He laughed. "I'm guessing her dad is a bad ass?"

Blossom smiled. "Oh he thinks he's all that but it's a scandal. He's not that tough." She could help but poke at his ego. Especially since he didn't know she was doing it.

"Ah gotcha, but she should be fine. I can take them out when she's all healed. Just bring her back."

"No thanks I can do it. I know how." She smiled softly.

"Show-off." He rolled his eyes smiling.

"You would be doing the same thing and you know it." She laughed. "Maybe being friends isn't a bad idea?" She looked at him.

"No it probably would be a great idea… Friends?" He looked at her.

"Friends" She agreed shaking his hand. "How about we still meet up for dinner or something tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." He nodded. "Amber is leaving after the fitting to go to a conference in Chicago. It'd be nice to catch up."

"I'd like that." She smiled and opened the door seeing Brenda up on Butches shoulder's hitting his head.

"That's for pushing a girl!" She hit him again "That's for making me cut my leg!" Blossom ran over and pulled her off. "Hey! I wasn't done yet!" She frowned sticking her tongue out at Butch.

"Oh no we are done here. Butch you still get to deal with me later." Blossom smiled waving "See you later Brick." She waved and left the hospital Brick watched her go.

"See you later Brick" Butch mimicked her and laughed at Brick.

"You're the one who was getting beat up by a five year old." He smirked and walked away.

"She's tougher than she looks!"

**Author's Note: Ok there you have it! :) Another chapter is up. I am running out of ideas for another chapter, so if you guys have any suggestion's I'd love to hear them! I already have some ideas for later on but I need another filler chapter!**

**Look Brenda is getting closer to Brick! Looks like Brick likes it :D hehe Buttercup and Blossom's feeling are getting better. And Brenda beat up Butch! Haha it had to be done!**

**Ok and just a quick side note, I know my grammar sucks and I have been working on it. But also the program I type this on change's my words. I've fixed so many to's and there's. So I'm sorry about that but I'm not going to change it. If I don't catch it… oh well!**

**Review please :) they make me smile!**


	8. Someone Knows

Chp 8: Someone Knows

Brenda sat under a shady tree and had an ice cream bowl in her hand. After Blossom brought her home she had to get to some paper work done. Brenda sat there and laid back and let the breeze hit her. It was the end of September and still it was warm, Brenda wiped her forehead and took a bite of ice cream and smiled. She could see into the house thanks to the windows.

Blossom was in her old room working away on her desk trying to be prepared for whenever she and Brenda went to go home, while the professor was making coffee in the kitchen. Blossom was trying to get her affairs in order, she so wanted to tell Brick Brenda was his daughter but she hadn't completely thought it through.

Brenda sighed, most of the time she felt alone being an only child. Just because at times like this when there is nothing to do she has no one to play with and no one around her own age to talk to. Talking to adults was fine and all but she wanted to talk to kids. A green streak flew across the sky and Butch emerged from green and sat next to Brenda.

"How ya doin' kid?" He looked at her only to have ice cream splattered in his face. "What the hell?"

"Go away!" She folded her arms over her chest, she threw her ice cream at him. "Whenever I get near you I get hurt!"

"I already said I was sorry! I came by to check on you." he took a napkin from her and wiped his face sitting in front of her. He looked at her and looked at her stitches noticing it was completely healed. "You heal fast." His eyebrow rose.

Brenda looked away nervously "Yep… so what do you want?" She wanted to avoid the subject cause her mother told her too.

"Other than to make sure you don't hate me I was looking for Blossom, why did your mom leave you over here alone? The Blossom I know wouldn't want to let you out of her sight." He picked her up and she climbed up on his shoulder and sat there. "Comfortable up there?"

"How come you're the only one who wants to hang out with me?" She looked at her hands playing with her fingers. She whispered it so quietly that only his super hearing picked it up.

"Because I only work in the early mornings and evenings. I have no life everyday around lunch time… and weekends." He smiled at her he could tell she wanted to get to know her family. "Brenda your one cool kid but unfortunately your aunts have jobs that keep them away most of the time. Don't worry your very much liked kid." He saw her smile a bit and he walked with her up on his shoulders.

"Okay if you say so." She tried hiding her smile, but Butch knew. He walked in the Untonium house. "Grandpa? Ma?" Brenda called out.

"Hey Brenda your mom is upstairs, I'm heading to the lab you want to help?" The Professor poured himself a cup of coffee smiling at the two. "Hello Butch."

"Hey sir" Butch smiled and Brenda jumped off of his shoulder and landed on the ground Butch watched her and noticed how it didn't affect her and she ran to the Prof. "Bloss is upstairs? I'm going to go chat with her." He took his shoes off and walked upstairs and knocked on the open door walking into the room.

"Honey do you need something…" Blossom started to speak then looked over and saw Butch.

"Why yes dear we have something to discuss." He walked in mimicking her mothering tone as he shut the door.

"Butch I'm busy, what do you want?" She turned around towards her desk shuffling threw paperwork. "I don't have time to fool around."

"When were you going to tell us that Brenda has chemical X in her veins?" He watched her back as she stopped moving and froze. "Blossom I saw her stitches… or lack of she's healed super fast like some certain super heroes I know… Oh and the fact she has the speed and stability of Bubbles?" Blossom remained quiet. "Blossom look at me."

She turned in her chair to meet his stare. "Butch of course she has Chemical X in her system. I am her mother she was bound to inherit something's from me as well as her father. But I can assure you she has no powers." She looked at him, realizing he never mentioned the idea of her having powers. "And why are you taking such interest in my child? What can you only make friends with children? That's pedophile behavior Butch." She was turning it into a joke to see if she could change the subject.

Butch had to admit she could defiantly try to cover her tracks up but he wasn't going to buy it so easily he got up off of the bed. "Fine have it your way." He walked out of the room.

"Have it my way? Since when does he… wait… BUTCH!" Blossom got up off of her chair and rushed downstairs. There was no one there then she saw the lab door open with the light on.

"I knew it!" Butch cried from downstairs. Blossom followed the sound and saw Butch looking at the Professor and her daughter. Brenda was hovering in the air she immediately went to the ground and stared at him. "So kid you have super powers huh?" He looked to Brenda who looked down in shame. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much." He chuckled.

Brenda looked up at him and smiled flying to him and giving him a hug. Butch hugged back but he noticed the familiar red streak behind her as she flew. He looked at Blossom while hugging the child. "So the truth comes out huh?"

"Yes she's Brick's." Blossom knew her façade couldn't last after Butch seen her fly.

Butch nodded and finished hugging Brenda. "Ok go back to your train with the Professor, sorry to barge in on ya. I just had to confirm my suspicions." He ruffled her hair. He she swatted his hands away.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Brenda asked him innocently.

"No I won't, you have the super powers whenever you're ready for people to know that's your job to tell them." Butch patted her head and starting walking up the stairs. "However I do need to talk to you now." He looked at Blossom and they walked out and shut the lab door. "You got pregnant after the whole Brick incident didn't you? It's the only way to explain how old she is."

"Yes, like I said earlier she is Brick's… I didn't know I would get pregnant after that night but I didn't think I could face anyone after."

Butch sat at the counter and thought to himself quietly. "Everyone would of supported you…"

Blossom cut him off there. "I've heard the speech Butch but I can't undo what I did. All I have to say is I am here now and I am trying to make things right. I'm planning on telling Brick soon. I just haven't found a way to do it yet." Blossom sighed sitting beside Butch.

"You know I sorta thought Brenda was Brick's." Butch looked at her.

"What? How would you possibly know that?" Blossom returned the stare.

"I'm not that stupid I had my suspicions, I see her everyday. I can tell she is stubborn and brash like Brick use to be and she's always coming up with some kind of plan."

"Yeah she does." Blossom smiled softly looking at the counter. "I can't offer any explanation Butch."

"And why not? Why did you run away and hide Brenda from everyone? We would of welcomed her with open arms. And you would have had your family here to support you. I know you don't want to talk about it but I don't care." He looked at her a bit hurt. "Your sister's suffered after you left, the notes weren't enough." He saw pain in her eyes and an angry expression on her face. "The Blossom I knew never ran, and if she did it was only because she was in major trouble… I know the story about what happened at Todd's party Bloss." Her eyes widened and she looked at him about to burst into tears.

"You know?" She stood up covering her mouth with her hands. "How?… I mean how?" She kept her pink orbs locked on him ignoring everything else he had just said.

"I went to find Brick or Boomer the next morning and I found Brick laying in bed extremely hung over and butt ass naked." He sighed tearing his gaze away for a split second then looking back to her. "I didn't know it was you at the time but after Brick remembered he told me. He made a huge and horrible mistake and I have given him shit about it for years. But it would have been a lot easier if you were here so you two could talk this out."

"I know." She looked down and rubbed her forehead. "I just still can't get over the fact that it happened… it was the worst yet best thing that could of happened to me." She played with her fingers, and Butch rubbed her back. "I'm trying to tell him but whenever I see him I just want to… I.. ugh I don't know what I want to do."

"I don't understand it but I'm sorry" Butch hugged her slightly. "I don't agree with how you ran away but I'm here and I want to help out." He rubbed her back. "Besides now I officially know something that Brick doesn't know… I've got something on him and him not knowing that I know something will kill him." He laughed madly. Blossom gave him the 'look' and he stopped. "Sorry but it is well over-due." They both started to laugh.

* * *

The Next Afternoon…

"Bubbles why aren't Buttercup and I in blue?" Blossom walked out of her changing room in a pale pink bridesmaids dress. It is very simple, strapless, knee length and shows off her feminine figure. A small sash is tied around the hips and has a small white rose pinned to the hip. Buttercup's dress was the same except in pale green.

"Well I want my sister's in your natural colors. Besides you know Buttercup looks horrible in blue and Blossom your red hair stands out! I can't have you looking like a clown in MY wedding pictures!" Bubbles shouted from her room. They were finally in for their fitting.

"I have said it once and I'll say it again… I HATE dresses!" Buttercup grumbled and walked out.

"You look soo pretty!" Brenda smiled and laughed sitting next to Butch who was also laughing.

"Oh my god that dress makes your ass look huge!" He laughed and Blossom threw her purse at him.

"Butch! Language! I don't need Brenda catching onto your swearing habits." Blossom scolded.

"My ass looks big!" Buttercup looked in the mirror, putting her hands to her butt. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Buttercup same to you no cussing!" Blossom scolded her.

"HE just made fun of me that's not fair!" Buttercup grumbled and glared at Butch. "You are soo getting it later." She threatened.

"That's what I was hoping for." Butch winked and Buttercup shook her head and sent a blast of green energy at him making him fall off the chair and onto the ground. Which made Brenda laugh. "See Brenda that's how you treat Uncle Butch beat him up while he's laughing he never see's it coming!" Buttercup smiled.

Brenda smiled "Oh really?" She looked down at Butch grumbling. "I will remember that! Payback is gonna suck!" She smirked.

"Brenda be nice… Butch don't you have to work?" Blossom looked at herself in the mirror and watched Butch from the side of her vision.

"Nope! I took the day off just to see Buttercup squirm… and to support my BEAUTIFUL sister-in-law to be!" Butch yelled towards Bubbles direction.

"Sucking up won't help you Butch." Bubbles stepped out in a cinderella type gown, white gloves to match. "So here it is, what do you think?" She twirled around.

"Bubbles you look absolutely gorgeous!" Blossom gushed.

"You look good sis!" Buttercup smiled.

"Aunt Bubbles looks like a princess!" Brenda smiled and got up walking to her.

Bubbles looked down to her and smiled "Thank you sweetie, now your dress is in your mom's dressing room go try it on."

Brenda grumbled but went to the room "Only because I love you." She shut the curtain and everyone laughed.

"If it weren't for the red hair and pinkish eyes I'd swear she was Buttercup's child." Bubbles giggled.

"I know she get's her attitude from her father that's for sure." Blossom whispered and Butch gave her a look through the glass and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mom is this ok?"

Blossom turned around and saw she was in a slightly darker shade of pink than her dress, the dress touched the floor and it had a tank top style on the top and a white ribbon around her waist. Blossom smiled softly. "It's more than ok it's perfect."

"A spring wedding brings out spring colors!" Bubbles smiled. "We all look beautiful! I can't wait for my wedding I can't believe it's only a few months away!" Bubbles jumped in the air. "Ok Mariah is going to alter my dress a bit and then we can grab lunch ok?" Bubbles smile grew and she practically ran to Mariah.

"I like it but I can't believe I am wearing a dress." Brenda made a frowny face and Butch snapped a picture with his phone.

"Well aren't you soo cute." He laughed, Brenda glared at him.

"Delete it!" She growled at him. "DELETE IT NOW!" She yelled.

"Nope I think I'm going to save it." He locked it away and put his phone away just as Brenda tackled him trying to get his phone.

"Take it off now!" She tried reaching for the phone but Butch kept it away.

"It's karma for laughing at me! And its my background picture now!" He smirked.

"I swear it must be illegal for me to be screwing him… he acts like such a child" Buttercup shook her head ad went to change.

"If you two don't knock it off I'm going to come over there and it won't be pretty." Blossom crossed her arms and Butch and Brenda stopped and looked at the ground.

"Yes Ma…" Brenda frowned. "But he started it."

"I don't care who started it I'm ending it now get in here and change before you rip your dress." Blossom smiled and Brenda did as she was told. She looked at Butch "Now you leave and go get your tux ordered because Boomer told me you don't have one yet and Bubbles will kill you if she finds out."

"Pssh Bubbles couldn't hurt me if she tried." Bubbles walked out behind him and he didn't see her. "Besides so what if I don't have my suit yet? I will get it eventually…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR SUIT YET?" Bubbles yelled at him. "I HAVE SIX MONTHS… YOU HEAR ME? SIX MONTHS LEFT TIL THE WEDDING WHY DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR SUIT YET? BUTCH GET A SUIT OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Blossom laughed cause Butch was going to crap his pants. "I'll let you deal with Bridezilla and I'm going to change.

This was a interesting day to say the least!

* * *

**A.N**

**I apologize for this taking soo long I am just in and out of this funk. I'm getting better and already starting the next chapter! Tell me what you like! :D**


	9. Date Night?

Blossom fixed her top as she looked in the mirror; it was a dark magenta color that had ruffles and a lower cut neckline. Brenda was lying on Blossom's bed and hanging her head off the side looking at her upside down. "Mom it's too… ruffly!" She made a face and Blossom sighed in frustration. It's been a week since Butch found out about Brenda and Blossom was going on a 'Date' with Brick tonight.

"Thanks for your input dear but I happen to like this shirt." Blossom looked at her through the mirror, which caused Brenda to roll on her stomach and rest her head on her hands and giving a 'I'm-right-look'. Blossom sighed, "What do you think would look better then?"

Brenda flew to Blossom's suitcase and pulled out a dark red turtleneck sweater "This one!" She handed it to Blossom. "You look cute in red!"

Blossom smiled and quickly put it on "I actually like this one a lot better, thank you sweetheart." She kissed Brenda on the head. "So you know the game plan for tonight?" She eyed her daughter.

"Yes mom." Brenda nodded with a smile on her face.

"And we are to be on our best behavior while I'm going, aren't we?"

Brenda rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes mom"

"And there will be no fighting with Butch or hitting, punching, zapping or any kind of hurting by using your powers… right?"

Brenda frowned "But mom that's not fair!"

"Get use to it." Blossom smiled at her. "Don't worry I've given Butch the same speech, but if he starts it you can call for my permission to whale on him." The girls laughed and Blossom picked Brenda up and carried her downstairs where Butch was watching tv on the couch and Brenda flew to him and sat on his head and bent down to see his face.

"Hi Butch!" Brenda floated above his head and he pulled her into his lap.

"Uncle Butch to you." He looked to Blossom "Well Red don't you clean up nice."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment I guess?" Blossom questioned but shrugged it off. "Ok I should be home around ten, make sure Brenda gets to bed by nine, no exceptions. The Professor left for his meeting with the mayor, I have my cell number and all the emergency numbers in the kitchen." She was tying her shoes and grabbing her jacket. "Oh and no fighting, I mean it."

Butch looked at her and shook his head. "You were made to be a worry wart you know that? The kid and I will be fine, don't worry go have fun… Are you going to break it to Brick tonight?"

"The KID has a name ya know!" Brenda grumbled at him, but Butch ignored her.

"No Butch not tonight it's too soon I have to get back to a friend basis with Brick. I can't just tell him he has a kid and make him hate me." Brenda frowned slightly at her words but plastered a fake smile on her face. She walked to Brenda and kissed her forehead. "Be good." With that she left.

"She is gone and you are under my power now!" Brenda giggled and tackled him to the floor and he slid across the room and Butch smiled. "SO IT BEGINS! You my young grasshopper are no match for the master." Butch stood up and bowed. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" They both flew towards each other.

* * *

Brick looked at his watch for the sixth time in the last five minutes. Blossom still had another fifteen minutes to get there but that didn't stop him from growing inpatient. "I'm not late so quit checking your watch." Blossom laughed as she approached the table, Brick got up and gave her a hug.

"So punctual glad some things don't change." Brick smiled and they sat down at their booth. "So what is new? I think that's appropriate to say?" He chuckled.

"It is. I am enjoying my vacation. Got to see family, kick Butch's ass and seen some good friends." She smiled softly. "We are friends aren't we?"

Brick returned a very soft smile. "I can deal with us being friends again, just don't vanish again."

"Actually Brenda and I are heading back to Michigan on Thursday. I have to go back to work and she really needs to go back to school."

Brick gave her a look "Your daughter _needs_ school? Pssh she is probably just like you and doesn't need it. You out shined everyone from a young age and she seems to have your brains so I think she wouldn't be traumatized if you stayed a bit longer." Brick didn't want her to leave just yet, this is the first time they've actually hung out since Bubbles and Boomer's dinner and the hospital visit. "Anyway how are Brenda's stitches? I can take them out before you leave."

"Not necessary, I've already taken them out. You did a good job on them." Blossom took a sip of her water.

"Already? She still has another week left before they are suppose to come out…" Brick gave her a look. Blossom noticed and cleared her throat. "The Professor did some tests on Brenda to see why she healed fast and she has a little bit of chemical X from my side of the gene pool. So she can recover fairly fast." She shrugged and looked through the menu.

Brick had a confused look on his face but shrugged it off and focused on the menu. Blossom decided on what she wanted and the waiter took their order. After they gave the menus away they were left alone. "So how is your girlfriend? Amber right?"

"Amber took a trip with a few friends, I don't remember where to be honest but she's having some fun." Brick nodded.

"Ah ok, where did you two meet?" Blossom sat back and started to get comfortable with him and he laughed.

"What is it about that story? Everyone asks that." He shook his head and sat up straight. "We met at law school, she was one of my study partners and after finals she asked me out. We've been together ever since." He shrugged. "Not much of a fairytale story."

"So she asked you? How manly on your part Brick." Blossom smiled and they laughed.

"Yeah I know, I didn't really know her name til after our third date? I think." He made a face. "Yikes that sounds really bad of me. So how did you meet Brenda's father?" Blossom was about to say something but he cut her off. "I know your not together but I told you a story it's only fair."

Blossom smiled. "I suppose I can oblige. Well we met before I started college, I didn't like him at all, and he was my competition. Always trying to show me up and we had one nightstand and then he disappeared out of my life. Mine's not that great of a story either." She smiled.

Through out the night, they talked laughed and just had a great time. They both drank a few glasses of wine and when they were ready to leave Brick left his car there and they both walked on the sidewalk. "Hey do you want to fly around for a bit? I haven't done it in a while and walking is boring." Brick turned to her. "Plus its nice out and cool, what do you say pinky think you can beat me to the park?" He had a smirk on his face.

Blossom smiled, the old Brick was back. "Only if you can catch me." She leaped off the ground and raced towards the park and Brick quickly caught on her trail. They left pink and red streaks through the air. And they got to the park in a matter of seconds. "Ooh I forgot how much fun that can be." She smiled and took off her shoes and ran into the sand bare foot. And Brick followed behind also getting his shoes off, they sat in the sand and watched the moon and stars.

"This actually turned out to be a great night." Blossom smiled.

"Good to be home isn't it?" Brick leaned back on his elbows.

"Yes it is I've missed it quite a bit." Blossom sighed and looked at the moon.

"Why don't you come back?" Brick was serious about it.

Blossom rubbed her eyes. "Because of my job and Brenda's school and friends back in Michigan… I can't just get her to leave her life there its hard adjusting to a new city. Especially at her age, I never wanted to leave Townsville as a little girl." She looked to him.

"Oh Blossom do you see her around your sister's and the Professor? She's soo happy here and Butch already loves her to death he won't shut up about how she beats him up. She seems very happy here so I don't think it would be a huge change of pace for her." Brick answered honestly, he was missing his friend. Blossom always understood about his problems because she was going through the same thing in a way. "Plus I am sure we have an opening at the hospital in the children's wing. Your more than qualified for the position." Brick talked seriously, he didn't know why he was fighting so hard to make her stay.

"Hmmm I'll have to talk to Brenda but for now we have to go back." Blossom thought about it, it would really be nice to be home again and be by her family. She didn't even read into the thought that Brick was pushing so hard for her to stay. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh crap its already midnight!" She stood up.

"Do you have a curfew?" Brick laughed.

"No of course not I just promised Butch I'd be home early so he could leave." Blossom looked at him. "Thanks for talking with me and just being my friend again." She hugged him "I'll see you before I leave." She smiled and let go of him, and took off into the night sky racing home.

As she fumbled for her key she heard snoring and she unlocked the door and walked in. The house was clean… too clean. Blossom looked on the floor and saw Butch sleeping on his back with his mouth wide open and snoring, while Brenda was lying on his open arm sleeping. Blossom shook her head and picked up Brenda, who instantly curled into her embrace, and took her upstairs and covered her up planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She then went downstairs and covered Butch off, re-locked the door and went to bed herself.

**A.N:**

**Hey everyone I have gotten 5 different messages from people saying I am moving this story to fast, and to be quite honest I am fed up with hearing this every time I update. I have had this story on here for 4 years… it has been way too long for me to not have finished this so I am picking up the pace I'm sorry if you don't like to hear this but I want to finish this story. And I don't want to drag it out for another 20 chapters.**

**To everyone else thank you soo much for reading, I do love to hear you thoughts and ideas. They do make me smile (even if you do say I'm moving too fast.) and I love that you love the story to! And by the way the next chapter is in progress!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Brick's Point Of View

**(A side note before we begin, you will see number's in parenthesis like so: (1) that means I want you to see a image of some sort or I have a explanation for this at the end of the chapter and I will have the corresponding number and the meaning of it below!)**

I watched her fly away and I know there's a grin on my face. I've missed her. I really missed Blossom. I wish I wasn't soo stupid back when I had to make her run away. All that matters now is she is back and can be part of everyone's life… my life to.

I walked out of the park; there was no real need for me to rush home. No one to go home to. But when I did get to my apartment complex, I got in the elevator and pushed my floor button and waited for the doors to shut. "Hold the elevator please!" I reached my hand out in the censor's and held it open for who ever shouted.

A coupled walked in and the girl smiled at me and thanked me for holding it. She pushed the floor under mine and they turned to the door as I stayed in the back corner. Her man held her by her waist and whispered sweet things in her ear. 'Your so beautiful.' 'I love you.' My super hearing could pick it up. I could feel the young love radiating off of them. It caused me to smile again; I could remember when Amber and I were like that. Now… I don't know what we are. The couple left me alone when they got off at their stop; I rode out the rest of the way by myself. I walked to my door and opened it, turned on the lights and shut the door. **(1)** My jacket fell off my shoulders and onto the floor. I yawn seeing it was two in the morning. I had to work in a few hours, I kicked off my shoes and walked to the windows and looked down at Townsville. I could see the hospital right from my window I sighed, despite all of my success I feel as if I have nothing. Something's missing and I don't know what.

* * *

I awake to a screaming in my ear. I jolt up and realized my phone is ringing… or should I say blaring. I look at the time its only nine and I still have two more hours to sleep before I have to begin getting ready for my noon shift. "Someone better not be dead." I pray it's not the hospital I really want to sleep. I look at my Caller ID its Butch. "Fuck I rather deal with the hospital… Hello?" I reluctantly answer angry that I was woken up out of a dead sleep.

"_Dude I don't know what you did last night but apparently you did good!_"

"What are you talking about?" I yawned and stretched out on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"_Whatever you said to Blossom! She says she's going to live in Townsville, did you say anything to her to stay?_" He sounded happy about it.

I jumped and sat up straight. "What? She's going to stay?" I can't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Who's going to stay?" Amber walked up the stairs "Hey babes." She sat her suitcase down.

"Butch let me call you back." I hung up and sat my phone on the nightstand. "Your home early." I looked at her, she was wearing some new clothes that were pretty revealing and she knows how I feel about her wearing those kinds of things. "Aren't you cold?" I stood up and walked to the bathroom that was right off my room and grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

"Oh don't give me that Brick, who were you talking about to that brother of yours?" She was kind of snotty about it.

"_That_ brother of mine?" I spit some toothpaste out in my sink and wiped my mouth with a towel and walk out to see her eyes. "Where is this attitude coming from?" Who pushed her bitch button? I didn't do a damn thing.

"Well after hanging with my girls this week they said I need to be more assertive in this relationship. And I hate Butch he's mean and a brute. So I am standing my ground, I don't want you hanging around him."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?" I was starting to get mad. "First of all Butch is my brother I'm not going to stop seeing him or Boomer because you say so. He's family and its not like I see him anyway only on certain holidays and family events. And since when do your single girlfriends know anything about being in a relationship?" She's tried separating me from my family before and it's not happening again.

"Whatever, so who's staying that got you so excited about?" She really just avoided everything I just said? Just cause she's jealous, god this is ridiculous.

"Why is that the only thing you want to know? And why are you ignoring everything I just said?"

"Is it a girl?" Her eyes glowed green with envy. "You're cheating on me! Aren't you?"

"God no! I'm not cheating on you! Why are you assuming this?" I put my hands on my head; a headache is already pounding on every nerve in my skull.

"Then how come Chelsea saw you with a girl last night having dinner? Huh?" She stood up crossing her arms and tapping her heels on the floor. "You were at that French restaurant or whatever it's called. So not cheating? Bull shit!"

I looked at her like she had a third head. "You have your friends spying on me? Yes I was out with a FRIEND last night; it was Blossom the girl at Bubble's rehearsal dinner that you met? She is Bubbles and Buttercup's sister and my brother's and my friend. We went to high school together for God's sake!" I am sick of her always accusing me of cheating on her.

"Well 'Just Friends' don't go out on dinner dates!" She screamed in my face as she got up close and personal.

She doesn't threaten me I could easily throw her across the room or punch her into the wall but that would be unfair because I have super powers and she does not. "If you must know we were just having a conversation about how our lives have been, we had separate checks, I didn't pick her up, I didn't kiss her goodbye. We. Are. Just. Friends." I couldn't stress this anymore to her if I tried.

"Well I don't believe you!" She huffed at me and turned around.

I don't have time for this. "Fine, don't believe me, were done, get your stuff and get out then. If you can't trust me then why are we together?" I am fed up with this. "I'm leaving for my shift." I had scrubs and shoes in hand and I flew out the door and down the stairs to the first level and told the super that she has been kicked out and the police may need to be involved in her removal. I checked my watch seeing I still had a good two hours before by afternoon shift so I'm going to head to Boomer and Bubble's house.

I took off into the sky and got there within a manner of seconds. **(2) **As I landed on their front lawn I look at their home. Boomer designed it all on his home and painted it their signature color. It was sweet because he designed a home all for the love of his life. I shook my head and knocked on the door, not knowing if they were home. Bubbles opened the door and gave me a warm smile. "Brick it's great to see you." She hugged me. "Won't you come in?" She opened the door and let me walk in, I took off my shoes and she poured me a cup of coffee and slid it my way. I thanked her and took a sip. "So what brings you over here? Boomer's at a work site right now you just missed him." She leaned on the counter.

"I just came to get away before work, I told Amber we're finished." I rubbed my head; Bubbles gave me a sympathetic look.

"You two aren't right for each other. You never were she just isn't for you." Bubbles sat on a bar stool and looked at me.

"I kicked her out too, now I'm hoping she's not breaking everything I own honestly." I just kept drinking my coffee. "I have to leave for work soon I just grabbed what clothes I needed." I had my red scrubs in my hand.

"I will go over and make sure she only takes her stuff and isn't destroying the place." She stood up. "Family sticks together." She smiled at me. "Get dressed and go to work. We will work this out." She grabbed her jacket. I went to the bathroom and changed we walked outside and she locked up and flew to my apartment. I flew to Butch's, the door was open so I walked in.

"Hey man why did you hang up on me?" Butch was in the kitchen making something.

"Amber got back from her trip." I walked near him and he made a face at her name. "Don't worry we are finished."

"Ding dong the bitch is dead, which old bitch? The wicked bitch!" Butch sang and I threw a spoon at him. "Ahh too soon?"

I shook my head. "No I needed her out of my life anyway… so how did you find out Blossom is staying?" Butch gave me a plate placing some scrambled eggs and bacon on it. "Thanks" I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the food. I dug into it.

"Well I was babysitting last night and fell asleep, and I woke up and Blossom gave me some coffee and just talked about maybe staying here permanently." He got some food for himself and saw down eating too. "She really wasn't talking to me, just talking out loud, she kept listing pro's and con's for staying here. She ultimately decided she wanted to stay. She's going back home to pack up her stuff and give her 2 weeks resignation." My insides jumped for joy. "She's leaving later today and she sent everyone a text with details for tonight we're going to have dinner at the Prof's for a 'See-You-Soon' dinner. So are you coming?"

"I work til nine tonight but sure if I can I will. I'll try to." I was being serious I did want to see her off so I'm just hoping things go well.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Ok this has to be the fastest I've ever update… ever so please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**1.) This is what I imagine Brick's apartment looking like so this is what it will in this story! ** trendy-minimalist-interior-apartment-design-ideas/

**2.) Here is what Boomer and Bubble's house look's like in this story. ** imgres?q=beautiful+houses&hl=en&biw=1093&bih=478&tbm=isch&tbnid=JESiniRnCXOqzM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=7dvIersN0upNRM&imgurl= . &w=600&h=375&ei=WN34T67NGsnCrQGVh5WLCQ&zoom=1


	11. So Long?

Butch's Point Of View

Buttercup and I left the Utonium house after Blossom's party. Buttercup is on my back and her head's buried in my shoulder. It was an emotional goodbye to say the least. Everyone was crying and I'll man up and say yes I shed a few tears Brenda drew me some pictures and gave me a hug before I had to get out of there. I could hear Buttercup sucking back tears and I took off into the sky, which caused her to hold onto me harder.

Once we got back to our apartment I dropped her on the couch and sat next to her. She curled into my chest and I rubbed her back. "Shh she will be back in a few weeks."

"I-I know that you butt head." She punched me in the rib, she hated when I saw her crying. "I finally got to say goodbye… the one I never had. I don't want her chickening out and never coming back." She wiped her eyes and I shook my head.

"Oh Butterbutt, now we know where she lives she can't hide." With that I got smacked on the arm "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I looked at my arm which had a bright red handprint.

"For that butt comment! I'm in tears and your being mean to me." I see a hint of a smile when she says this.

"Oh yes cause I'm a brute, Butch the terrible, horrible and blah blah blah." I stood up and looked at her. "But! Even after all my bad points you still love me and your still here." I smiled and she cracked one for me. "Ahh there's my girls smile I knew it was in there somewhere." I smirked a little and she threw one of the couch cushions at me. "Oh were going to play like that huh?" I grabbed the other pillow and hit her with it. She jumped up and we started hitting each other and rolling around on the floor, laughing, cursing and having fun. I eventually pinned her down on the ground and held her hands above her head. "You know there are some days I doubt myself but you'll never escape me." I smirked and kissed her passionately.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered back to me and I got up and picked her up bridal style.

"Now that we've had our fun, and no more tears are shedding I say we head to bed and shag till morning." I winked at her and she laughed. "What?"

"You sound so stupid when you say it like that." She just kept laughing.

My eyes lit up at that. "Are you challenging me?"

"Oh no never." She couldn't stop giggling. "I know your more than capable of doing whatever your thinking in that thick skull of yours I just find you funny is that so bad?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." I kissed her again and made her blush. "It's good to know I can still get you to blush."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at me.

"Why don't you make me?" I smirked at her and she looked at me.

"Challenge accepted!" She dragged me into the bedroom, oh how I love this woman!

* * *

Third Person Point Of View

Brick watched as Blossom and Brenda drove off, he decided it was time to go home. He flew to his apartment and unlocked the door. Just as Bubbles promised Amber didn't take anything that wasn't hers. All the flower vases were gone and her god awful cat was no where in sight. "Thank god I can breathe again." He walked up the steps and changed into his pajama bottoms and didn't bother throwing on a shirt. He laid on his bed and remembered his earlier conversation with Blossom.

_Blossom and Brick were able to sit alone for a bit. "So you really think you could get me a job at the hospital?" Blossom asked._

"_Yeah sure with your credentials it should be no problem. I'll be a reference if you'd like." Brick smiled at her._

"_Yes that would be great!" Blossom hugged him. "Thank you so much, all I have to do is figure out some living arrangements and I'll be set." She pulled back. "I've been looking at some house's around town and there's one close to the school so I could be close to Brenda if she ever needed me." She was really excited._

"_That's great I'm pretty sure Brenda will like it here, she seems to be fitting in great with everyone." Brick looked over to Brenda who was sitting on top of Butch's head. "Finally someone who annoys Butch." The two started laughing. _

"_I'm going to get a drink, would you like something?" Blossom asked._

"_No thanks but I appreciate the offer." He smiled politely. He watched everyone and Brenda jumped up on the couch and sat next to him._

"_Uncle Butch is a meanie head." She huffed and Brick laughed. "Why is it so funny?"_

"_Because I said the same thing when I was your age." He laughed. "And you may not realize it but you can beat him anytime you'd like, I've seen it first hand." He smiled._

"_Oh I know he's not so tough!" She stood up and punched the couch. "I can beat him anytime!" She jumped up and smiled at him. Brick caught a glimpse of her leg and noticed she didn't even have a scar. He knew she had to have some Powerpuff in her blood. Brenda sat right next to him and smiled up at him kicking her legs. "You are Butch's brother right?" She questioned._

"_Yes, yes I am."_

"_You aren't crazy like he is… your kinda boring." She laid back and Brick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She giggled at his reaction._

"_I am not boring!" He shook his head, he was fighting with a little kid. _

"_If your not boring prove it!" She giggled at him. _

"_Yeah Brick prove it!" Butch budded in, Brick smirked and stood up. Which caused Brenda to smile even wider. Brick flew at Butch and tackled him to the ground tickling him senselessly. "HEY! NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS!" Butch said all dramatic like._

_Brenda clapped "Go Brick!" She laughed and Butch looked at her hurt._

"_Hey! You are supposed to be on my team!" Butch frowned and kicked Brick off and they rolled on the floor hitting and punching and Blossom just happened to walk in on the scene. She dumped her water on the both of them._

"_Ok enough you two!" She put her hands on her hips. "How old are we?"_

_Butch and Brick sat up and looked at her seriously. "Four." "Six." Butch getting his word in first. The brothers looked at each other and laughed. _

"_Ha ha very funny." Blossom rolled her eyes and sat next to Brenda. Butch and Brick looked at each other and smirked then they both looked at Blossom. "Whatever the two of you are thinking don't you do it." She glared at the pair._

"_Oh Blossom whatever do you mean?" Butch put a hand on his heart._

"_You know exactly what I mean, whatever little idea you two have you better not even try it." She looked at the pair._

"_Says you!" Brick looked at Butch and nodded at each other._

"_Oh crap" Blossom saw them lunge at her and she jumped in the air and zoomed away. Brick and Butch went strait after her leaving pink, red, and forest green streaks in the air. _

_Brenda and Buttercup just watched as Blossom yelled at Brick and Butch. Butch caught her and tackled her to the ground. "No!" She yelped as Brick tickled her._

"_I'm going in!" Brenda ran and jumped on Brick's back and covered his eyes._

"_Hey not fair she's little and powerless!" Brick sat back as Brenda latched onto him._

"_I'm not!" Buttercup helped Blossom up and punched Butch._

"_You don't play by the rules!" Butch yelled at her and she tickled him._

"_I don't play by the rules!" She smirked._

_Blossom picked Brenda up who let go of Brick and curled into Blossom and yawned. Brick looked up at them and Brenda waved at him sleepily. "Looks like it's bed time kiddo." He smiled at her and she nodded lying on Blossom._

"_We have to get going anyway if I'm going to make it home in time." She smiled and hugged Brick with Brenda in her arms. "See you in a few weeks?" _

"_You better believe it." He smiled and got his coat and left._

Brick snapped out of it looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the night away. The last few months he's been so distant with his family and now whenever he wasn't working he was with them and around them. He liked it and missed it. He couldn't wait till blossom was home for good.

**A.N:**

**I wanted to point out that Amber was a one-dimensional character; I never portrayed her really as anything. Everyone assumed she was a bitch because she is not a character they wanted with Brick. She was just a girlfriend. And I didn't want to really dig into her problems because she isn't the main problems for Blossom and Brick in this story. There problems are the whole rape, their child, the fact Brick doesn't know he has a child yet, and their friendship that they are trying to rekindle. In this recent chapter I had amber be the jealous girlfriend, she really was just a filler character. So that's the reason why everyone doesn't know much about her, or her plot cause I never planned on carrying her till the end. Most stories with brick having a different girlfriend have just that focus. On the love triangle... yeah that's not near my focus for the story. Do you guys understand that?**

**Anyway I really hoped you liked the chapter! Let me hear your thoughts!**


	12. She's Back! Again

Blossom parked her car on her driveway, she stepped out and Brenda leaped out of her seat and to the ground. Brenda ran around on the lawn and stopped looking at the new house where she was going to live. **(1)** "Mom we live in a castle!" She ran back to her jumping up on her. "Can I live in the tower?"

Blossom laughed at her. "No you can't." She smiled and held her on her hip.

"But I want to be like a princess!" She frowned at her.

"Well if you want to be a princess I'll make you live in the attic." Blossom laughed and so did Brenda. "Besides I had Aunt Bubbles design your room… I'll give you a hint it's up stairs."

With that Brenda ran into the house and took flight once the door was shut and she looked around until she found it. **(2)** "OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!" Was heard outside.

Blossom saw familiar baby blue and green streaks in the air. Bubbles and Buttercup landed next to her. "She loves the room Bubble's I can hear her from here." Blossom giggled.

"Oh good! I didn't know if she'd want it all pink or what, so I threw in a little color." Bubbles walked inside with her sister's.

"Wow this house is beautiful. Damn now I wish I would of seen it first." Buttercup laughed. "Brenda your not even going to come down and say hi to us?" She yelled upstairs and Brenda ran down and tackled Buttercup in a hug.

"Hi Aunt Buttercup!" She got off of her and hugged Bubble's leg "Hi Aunt Bubbles! Thank you so soo much for my room I love it!" She smiled.

"I am glad you liked it, Boomer painted it for you I just set up your room a little." Bubbles smiled at her.

"Well I love it!" Brenda smiled and ran through the house to explore.

"So there's a certain someone who's been awfully anxious for your return home." Bubbles practically sang, she walked to the kitchen and saw a coffee pot and started to make it.

"Oh really? For some reason I doubt that." Blossom sat on a barstool near the counter.

"Oh for once this piece of gossip it true." Buttercup appeared with a box labeled 'Kitchen'.

"You are my guest no unpacking!" Blossom scolded.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well your taking forever and I like decorating to a certain degree. So Bubbles spill it."

"Well It's Brick, he's been asking about you non stop." Bubbles gushed and leaned on the counter looking at her red-headed sister.

Blossom gave her a look. "Seriously? I don't believe it." She played with her thumbs, she was getting to like Brick again.

"Oh Blossom! You should he's been happier he is hanging around all of us more and I can tell he has a crush on you! Well… he's always had a crush on you but now he's single and your single." Her face lit up a little more. "You both obviously have chemistry so I say go for it! You two would be perfect together!" She giggled and watched her red headed sister.

"Bubbles… I, I just don't think it would be that great of an idea." Blossom sighed and Buttercup patted her back as Blossom began rummaging through the box.

"He's changed Blossom… as corny and movie-like as this sounds he has. What's in the past happened but it's easy to see he isn't a young dumb stupid teenager. He's grown up." She rubbed her back and heard the doorbell. "You expecting anymore company?" Buttercup walked to the door and opened it. It was a delivery guy with a handful of roses. She signed for them then shut the door. "Well speak of the devil." She pulled out a card.

_Glad you are back in town, how about dinner tonight?_

_I'll cook, pick you up around seven?_

_See you then :)_

_- Brick_

"Oooh Blossom he made a move see he likes you!" Bubbles pushed her playfully and found a vase to put the flowers in. "Aww you have a date tonight!"

Blossom sat there re-reading the card over and over again. "Do you really think I should go?"

"Uh duh you should, a man offering to cook? Um yes!" Bubbles gawked at her. And buttercup shook her head.

"I'm surprised he got the night off, normally he works nights." Buttercup started putting away silverware. "When do you start at the hospital Blossom?"

"Tomorrow," She played with a rose and traced the petals. "I'm going to be working in the Clinic checking in on sick patients and what not. I'm hoping to branch out eventually into a smaller practice after a while if they need another doctor. I want to know my patients but I can't hope for too much so soon huh?" She smiled looking at them.

"You can hope for whatever you want you have the drive Blossom so do it." Buttercup complimented her, which doesn't happen often, she sat up on the counter.

Brenda came bounding down the stairs. "Mom have you seen my hat?" She meant Brick's hat but Buttercup and Bubbles didn't know. She wore it strait for the last two weeks and she hated that she couldn't wear it because no one knew about her being Brick's child.

"It should be in one of your boxes I'll help you find it." Blossom got up and walked outside grabbing five boxes at once.

"Mom are you ever going to tell dad I'm his?" She played with her fingers as she whispered it.

Blossom's super hearing picked it up and she set the boxes down and got down at her level. "Yes sweetie I am, I know it hurts that you can't call him dad. But he is going to know." Brenda nodded but still frowned. "How about we go buy a movie and we have a girl's night in?"

Brenda nodded and smiled grabbing a box and running upstairs with it. Blossom pulled out her cell phone and texted Brick '_Hey I can't make dinner tonight, rain check? Maybe I can take you out for lunch tomorrow? On me :)_' Blossom walked back into the house carrying the boxes and she flew up to Brenda's room and Brenda was on the bed unpacking the box. She jumped down and set some clothes in her dresser. "Mom can we watch Tangled?" **(3) **

Blossom laughed "Of course we can, you know I love that movie." Blossom kissed her head. "Let me go back down to your Aunt's and we can grab some take out or pizza?"

"Pizza!" Brenda giggled and nodded. "I wanna unpack all my stuff." She hobbled over to another box and she found her hat and she hugged it. It made Blossom a little sad but she got up and walked out going to Buttercup and Bubbles who were tied up in their phones.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blossom laughed a little.

Bubbles looked up and smiled. "No Boomer just let me know he is on his way home and I want to get dinner started." She grabbed her purse. "Let me know how tonight goes. I'll talk to you later." She smiled and gave her a hug then left. Blossom would tell her tomorrow that there was a change of plans.

"Yeah Butch is about to go in and he can't find his dress pants." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "They are hanging in the closet since he just ironed them but no he says he can't find them… They are probably right in front of his face and he just can't see them. I better go and help him. I'll leave you to your unpacking." She hugged her and leapt into the sky leaving Blossom to herself. Blossom sighed and used her super speed and quickly put her house together and put everything in its place. It took only a few minutes. She smiled at her work and sat on the couch.

Blossom could hear Brenda's footsteps upstairs. "Did they leave?" She asked hoping they did.

"Yes they are gone you can come down." With that Brenda flew downstairs and into Blossoms open arms for a hug. Blossom hugged her and kissed the top of her cap. "Can I at least wash that hat? I don't know if the Professor did before he gave it to you."

Brenda frowned. " Ok I guess you can… can I wear it whenever I want?" She looked hopefully to Blossom who shook her head no.

"You know that you can't yet." Blossom rubbed her back. "Soon but not yet… now let's go get that movie and pizza." She held Brenda and put the hat in a drawer and walked out locking the door behind them.

* * *

Buttercup arrived home to see Butch dressed and ready to go. "You liar! You found them why did you want me to get home so quickly?" She set her purse and keys on the counter and took her shoes off. She looked to Butch and saw him holding a small pink box. She froze for a second cause it was the pregnancy test she bought from the store.

"Are you pregnant?" He looked at her with all seriousness.

Buttercup couldn't tell if he approved or not but she was hoping he wouldn't find out this way, she didn't want him to know she had it. So if it turned out that she wasn't pregnant he wouldn't get disappointed. "I haven't taken the test yet." Her voice came out surprisingly small. "I didn't want to get your hopes up if it turned out negative." She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

Butch picked up his cell and dialed some numbers and put it to his ear waiting for the other person to pick up. "Hey Dave, I'm coming in a little bit late. No more than thirty minutes… Thanks I'll see you in a few." He hung up his phone and walked up to Buttercup and handed her the test. "Well how about we find out together instead of you going through it alone." He wasn't asking her he was telling her. Buttercup always did things alone and he wasn't having it any longer. He was here for a reason and he was going to be here for her no matter what the outcome. Buttercup was about to protest, Butch held his hand up. "Don't you dare tell me no, I'm here for whatever the outcome."

Buttercup knew there was no point in arguing with him she took the box from his hands and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. She opened it and read the directions and thought it was simple enough. She peed on the stick even though she had to try 3 different times. She put the plastic piece on the end to keeps things sanitary. "It takes three minutes." She said out loud, she could hear Butch setting his watch. She quickly washed her hands and dried them taking the test with her and walking out. She sat it on the counter and went to the living room and laid on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Buttercup," Butch nudged her side and she sat up and he sat next to her. "It will be okay."

"You say that now." She mumbled still having her hands cover her face. "Are we even ready for this?"

"I'd like to think so." Butch looked at her peeling her hands away so he could look in her eyes. "We both have stable jobs, enough money in our savings account so that if anything happens we will be set, we can easily buy a bigger place, your family and mine would be very supportive and you have me here and I've already told you I'm not going anywhere… So yes we are ready." He watched her reaction as she sort of teared up but didn't let any fall. "I love you, whether or not you want to believe it I want to be with you for the rest of my life and having a kid would be awesome. I want one, now granted it's a little earlier than I expected but if you are pregnant it doesn't mean I won't love you or our child any less." He looked at her and she stayed silent. "Please say something?"

Buttercup took a deep breath. "This isn't how I imagined it either but it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I was would it?" She looked at him and his watch sounded off. Buttercups face fell and her heart raced. Butch kissed her forehead and got up going into the kitchen and grabbing the test bringing it back. "Just tell me… am I? Or am I not?"

Butch looked at it and just smiled. "You are… were going to have a baby." He looked at her and she had a smile too. Butch hugged her tightly kissing her. "We will make it work."

"This is a reason why I love you." She snuggled into him. "When the tough gets going you fight back and never give up." Butch hugged her tighter.

"Never." He held her close to his heart.

* * *

**A.N:**

**So that's all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it :) let me know what you all think! I love the feedback!**

**1.) Blossom's House: **

imgres?q=houses&hl=en&biw=1017&bih=445&tbm=isch&tbnid=JWn_dmVkp0YZPM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=k17n1y8AWfUDfM&imgurl= . &w=1280&h=960&ei=LJoIUP-MAcWGrgHg67jlBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=89&vpy=81&dur=1847&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=149&ty=86&sig=118139856844777352140&page=2&tbnh=127&tbnw=161&start=12&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:12,i:223

**2.) Brenda's Room:**

imgres?q=little+girls+princess+rooms&num=10&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1017&bih=445&tbm=isch&tbnid=sovXMmzj20_TFM:&imgrefurl= lcn/2008/06/builders_display_latest_in_ &docid=095V_ulXK1pFLM&imgurl= lcn/2008/06/medium_ &w=240&h=381&ei=FmoJUIb7GcbhqgHOwomwCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=366&vpy=35&dur=622&hovh=283&hovw=178&tx=104&ty=205&sig=118139856844777352140&page=3&tbnh=129&tbnw=80&start=19&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:19,i:148

**3.) Tangled:** I do not own the right to that movie in anyway but I love the movie and the songs are soo catchy and I sing them often even though I am 19 years old haha


	13. Trouble Arisen

Chp 13:

Blossom sat at her desk and rubbed her temples. "I am getting absolutely no where with this case. The insurance company won't back up the claim unless a doctor signs off on it. But the doctor I need is currently busy doing some kissing up with the hospital's benefactors that he is elbow deep up all of their asses." She looked at Brick.

"You are the only person I know who works on their lunch hour." Brick sat on a chair laughing at her as he took another bite of his sub.

"Well I want to get home early I have so much to get done still." She took a drink of pop. "And I still can't get use to this filing system. Gah nothing is working out."

Brick shook his head. "You are over thinking things like you always do." He sat back and watched her get more frustrated with him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She banged her head on her desk. "I'm doomed." Bricked just shook his head and kept eating.

* * *

Brenda got home and noticed the door was locked and she sighed, it meant her mom wasn't home yet and was running late. She walked around the back and looked around carefully she saw no one around and she quickly zoomed up to her window and opened it getting in. She watched as her red streak disappear quickly and she sighed in relief. She sat her book bag down on the floor. A knock on her window made her look up and scream as Butch hovered in front of the window. "You. Scared. Me!" She growled and opened the window.

Butch flew in. "I saw you." He landed and turned and faced her. "You have to be more careful especially when you are outside. Your red streak gives you away so easily and if your aunts or my brothers saw you… your secret wouldn't be a secret." He said.

Brenda sat on her bed. "Yeah I know" She whispered. She wasn't feeling the greatest. For the last three weeks she has been having a horrible time adjusting to her new life. She didn't have any friends at school, she had been doing a heavy amount of training and she hasn't been feeling up to snuff. She wiped her forehead. "Uncle Butch I don't feel good." She looked at him and he walked over to her and got on his knee.

"Alright I'm not good at this but let me take a look." He saw her almost fall back, he put his hand to her forehead. "Ok well your temperature is 101 degrees, you seem to be paler than usual and you can hardly sit up without wobbling. Brenda you are sick." He got up and went to her dresser looking for her pajamas.

"How can you know that?" She didn't even move she felt too tired.

"I can easily tell temperatures in people, the earth or the weather. I'm very in tune with nature and anything that gives off heat. It use to be really bad and it would affect me whenever I'd feel any cold or hot things. But I've trained myself to be a thermometer, don't tell Bubbles or Boomer that because then they will try to get all touchy feely with me and I just don't need that. Basically you are sick kiddo." He picked out a nightgown and handed it to her.

"No I'm not sick." Brenda rubbed her eyes with the dress and yawned.

"Oh yes you are, now put that on I'm going to go downstairs and make you something to eat." He turned and walked towards the door.

Brenda shook her head. "No I'm not hungry."

He stopped and rolled his eyes. "Do as I say, not as I do."

"Huh?"

Turning towards her, he looked into her eyes. "It's an expression, quit being so stubborn and listen to me." Butch hugged her. "Now get some sleep and when dinner is ready I'll bring it up. I'll be here til your mom gets home." Butch got up and started walking to the door.

"Butch?"

"Yes?" He turned back to her and looked at her lying on her bed.

"Why are you here?" She snuggled into her pillow just holding her pajamas.

"Your mom called and asked if I could let you in the house and make sure you were ok."

Brenda nodded and looked at him. "Why do I feel so bad?" She frowned.

"Because you are burnt out, you've been training way too much and your body isn't use to it." He leaned on the doorway. "The professor probably didn't realize this would hit you so hard after all your mom and her sisters were kicking butt everyday so you just need to get into that workout." He stopped talking after her saw Brenda knocked out probably from exhaustion. He smiled and shut the light off and went downstairs and started making chicken noodle soup. After about an hour Blossom showed up.

"I'm so sorry I am so late, mmm that smells soo good. Where's Brenda?" She walked over and took a sip of the soup on the stove.

Butch flicked her hand away. "It's still got another ten minutes on that, and she's asleep. She was running a temperature of 101 when she got home. It's gotten down to 99 but she's been sleeping for the last hour. So she is sick."

Blossom looked at Butch. "This is weird."

"What?" He gave her a questioning look.

"You are taking care of a sick child… You Butch are doing something incredibly nice for someone you've not known that long… This is just not right." She laughed lightly.

"Oh ha ha very funny Blossom. She's family and this is what family does." He stirred the soup and looked at the pot adding some seasonings.

"You'll make a great father Butch." Blossom sat at the counter smiling. Butch didn't bother looking at her, he got a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"So she told you, huh?"

"Yeah Buttercup called at lunch. Brick knows too." She sat her purse on the table.

"So how is that going by the way? You and my brother? Have you hooked up yet?" Blossom threw a spoon at him and hit him in the forehead "Oww!"

"No we haven't done anything! We've been talking. And way to ruin a great moment between us Butch I rarely ever see you like this."

"Blossom you have Brick soo freaking whipped its getting pathetic." Butch laughed. "He spends his free time, lunch and time off with you. He's smitten… he always has been but now you know you are showing more interest in him." He smiled when he saw her reaction. "I'm right and you know it." Blossom walked away and started going upstairs. "Not going to answer me?!"

"No comment!" She yelled flying up the stairs to Brenda's room. She opened the door and saw her curling into a ball underneath a red blanket. She saw the nightgown next to her and gently woke up Brenda, her eyes opened and she just looked tired. "Hey baby girl." Blossom kissed her forehead. "I'm home."

Brenda hugged her and laid on her stomach and Blossom hugged her and rocked her. "Soup is ready, how about I change your clothes and I can bring you some soup?" She looked down at her and Brenda nodded, she felt drained and didn't have any energy left in her. Blossom changed her into a nightgown and propped her up on her pillows and she went downstairs and grabbed some soup and brought it back up sitting on the bed feeding her.

Butch came up. "I'm gonna head out I have to be to work soon." He looked at Brenda. "Feel better ok kid?" Brenda waved a little and just laid there. She didn't have the strength to even yell at him. "I have tomorrow off I can watch Brenda tomorrow if you want Bloss so you can go to work?"

"That's awfully nice of you to offer Butch thank you. I'm have to leave at eight tomorrow morning so anytime before then ok?" Blossom informed him. Butch just nodded and left. "Oh sweetie we need to get you better."

"Mom I feel really bad." Brenda frowned.

Blossom felt her forehead, cheeks, neck and upper arms. "I can feel your muscle's pulsating. No more working out for days in a row. Don't worry this will go away in a few days ok?"

"Ok." Brenda yawned and pushed the food away. "I'm sleepy." She laid there sniffling.

"Ok I'll let you sleep and I will see you in the morning." She kissed her forehead. "Night Brenda."

"Night Mom." As Blossom was taking out the food tray she watched her daughter fall into a heavy sleep, Blossom cleaned up the kitchen and went to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

Butch sat on the couch and watched TV propping his feet up on a table. "Feet off the table." Brenda's voice came from the stairway.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He didn't move his feet and Brenda sent lasers at his feet. "OWW! Don't do that!" He rubbed his feet. Brenda hovered to the couch and sat down and blew cool icy air on his feet, which he yanked away before the froze. "Got your mother's ice breath I see."

"I was sweating and I took a big breath and this came out." She laid her head on a cushion. "I still feel bad"

"You are sick you will feel bad for a while, did you eat this morning?" He looked at her.

"Mom made waffles."

"And I missed it?!" He frowned. "Well good at least you ate, so I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok what is it?" Brenda watched him then coughed into her hand.

"Buttercup and I are having a baby."

He waited for her reaction but never expected what was going to come out of her mouth. "You are having the baby too? I thought boys couldn't get pregnant."

Butch hit his forehead. "Ok that fever is getting to you, boys can not get pregnant it is a expression. Buttercup is pregnant with my baby." He laughed at her.

"I don't have a fever, mom took my temperature and said its back to normal! I'm just coughing and I get dizzy standing up for too long." She laid her head on a pillow looking at him.

"Alright that means…" He was interrupted by a crashing sound in the distance that sent an earthquake vibe through the house. On instinct Butch held onto Brenda and when the shaking stopped he quickly got up and zoomed outside. His supersonic hearing could make out the screaming in the distance as a huge purple octopus emerged from the sewers. "Oh fuck." He saw two blue streaks and red streaks head towards the commotion. "Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck." He pulled out his phone. "Buttercup I need you to get to Blossom's house right now. Don't you dare head out to that monster, now Buttercup."

* * *

**A.N:**

So I recently got a review from a "Guest" on my story **Tear Drops On My Guitar**, which means they either have an account and are too cowardly to comment using there username or just don't have an account and want to put their two cents in. Here's how the review went:

**Review: Oct 13th, 2012 at 10:04PM Eastern Time**

_:DON'T HATE._  
_besides, it's not like she did anything to you_  
_sooooooo,yeah , theres no reason to hate her_

(Actual review I just copied and pasted it.)

I have never been more pissed off at a review in my life. I have my own reasons for not liking Taylor Swift honestly her music doesn't suit her age, she sings like she's still in high school where most of her songs are based on the high school generation, I'm no longer a high school student so it doesn't suit me and I just don't like the music really. The idea of a guy holding my happiness in the palm of his hand isn't my game, I hold my happiness I don't need to be in a relationship to be happy. (Not trying to bash relationships cause they do have their benefits I'm just saying my life isn't based on them solely) I'm not fond of her voice but that's MY opinion and yes you have the right to your own say but you commented on MY story and didn't even mention the story itself you just mention on the fact that I don't like the artist of the song… seriously? And by the way nice spelling and punctuation, I'm not perfect at it myself but come on. If I had the chance to private message you I would. But I hope somehow you see this and realize you're stupid for sending this to me and it was just a review not worth sending. If you want to review on a story it should be on what you loved, your favorite part or something that hit home. NOT THAT CRAP.

Yes I am a little pissy and you all probably didn't need to read that and I'm sorry but I needed to say this out loud. If you are going to review make the authors day. Say something nice or that you love (insert part here) of the story. We want to know that you are reading, we want to hear what you think is going to happen or what you really want to happen. It makes us feel proud of our work. I like writing this story because I can see people enjoy reading it and find my ideas amusing and entertaining. I want you to lift me up and make me feel good not drag me down cause you don't agree. If you don't like my ideas don't read it, it's just that simple.


	14. She has Superpowers!

Buttercup got to Blossom's house pretty quickly. "Butch I have to go out there we have everyone on the force trying to contain this mutant and our siblings just arrived on the scene." Her walk talkie was blaring with all kinds of codes and chatter. "I need to be out there."

"You are pregnant I don't want you out there! You're not allowed."

Buttercup flared her nostrils and took in a deep breath getting ready to rip his head off. "Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do!" She was seething.

Butch didn't take his eyes off of her. "You are carrying my child and I don't know if your powers will act up or not. And I am not letting you come in harms way. You are not going. Stay here with Brenda she needs someone to watch her." With that he took off into the sky and to his siblings side.

"That no good… son of a… UGH!" Buttercup held her tongue because Brenda was there. Brenda turned on the TV and switched to a news channel. Buttercup plopped beside her.

"_This is Carrie Sharp reporting for YGB 25 Channel News __**(1)**__ a viscous monster has just appeared in Townsville it looks like some sort of sea creature." The newswoman then starting running as the camera followed her. "I haven't seen anything like this in years, he appears with a cross he is smashing every building in sight!_" The camera flashed to the monster as it used one of its tentacles and swung it at an office building and let out a screech. "_Are resources say Monster Isle has lost one of its retaining walls and they have been doing there best to patch up the wall but it looks like this one slipped out. The Mayor is issuing a citywide alert and pleading people to get out of the City and find somewhere safe to hide until this monster can be contained…_"

Just then Bubble's and Boomer swooshed by the camera. "_It's Bubbles and Boomer! Here to help the police detain this creature!_" Mrs. Sharp quipped at the camera. Brick and Blossom were there in no less than 10 seconds afterward.

"I can't believe he's making me stay here when I haven't had any monster action in years." Buttercup grumbled as she plopped on the couch next to Brenda. She looked at Brenda and saw her scared face. "Your mom will be fine sweetheart, she's the brains of the bunch. Plus this monster has been in the sewage system…"

"Eww." Brenda said making a face.

Buttercup laughed. "Yeah eww, but Blossom and I have been reading up on him and she can come at him from fifteen different angles and he won't know what's coming. You just watch.

* * *

Brick stood on top of an office building not to far away from the monster. "Where did this thing come from?" He sized him up watching him looking for any weaknesses or limps.

"He's from Monster Isle. I don't know his name but I do know that he drains power so Boomer watch your electrical attacks he will just eat it up." Blossom spoke looking to Boomer. "He has sucked the life out of 15 different cities… but he mainly stays along the coast, what he is doing in Townsville I don't know and I don't want to find out."

"How do you know all of this?" Bubbles looked at her with curiosity. Which Brick and Boomer looked at her too.

"We don't have time to sort out all the details but Buttercup was looking into and I saw the file and we talked about it. So leave it at that. Boomer you and Bubbles be a distraction fly around him and let me and Brick see what we have to work with." Blossom ordered.

"And with that she's back." Boomer smiled and flew off Bubbles following him and they made a firework display effectively distracting the monster.

"I forgot how good you are at giving out orders." Brick smirked at little. He turned back to the monster and watched him. He was an off color of purple and his bright white under belly was laying on the ground and he noticed it was sucking power. Electrical sparks were flying by people. "Call the mayor and tell him to shut down the cities power grid." Brick few to the monster and lit up his hands in a blazing fire and shot a few fireballs at his stomach, which caused the monster to swing a tentacle at him and send Brick into the pavement creating a hole as he went down.

* * *

"_Oh and Brick is down_." Sharp said to her cameraman. As the camera zoomed in on Brick. Brenda winced and put her hand over her mouth, it looked painful. But he stood up and brushed off the dirt like it was nothing. "How did he do that? How come I don't see any blood or anything?"

Buttercup laughed a bit. "We are superhero's that was just a light scratch." She kept her eyes on the TV watching everything. "We grew tough skin the minute we were born. My sisters and I had a wicked game of tag and we torn up the pavement and windows… oh good times." She smiled. "But the only time we get actually hurt is if we get hit mercilessly… well over and over again." She turned to Brenda. "They will be fine."

Brenda huffed. "That's what you say."

Boomer and Bubbles were knocked out of the sky and plummeted to the ground. "What the heck?" Bubbles sat up and rubbed her head; she looked up and moved quickly out of the way before she could be hit again.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled from the top of the building. "He is learning our every move, he is very advance you have to be careful! He will eventually figure you out. We have to get rid of him now!" Blossom few down to Brick. "Brick how about we attack at the same time? Your fire and my ice breath? I'm pretty sure we could get some reaction out of him."

"Are you guessing at this point?" Brick watched her.

"Unfortunately yes, but we don't have time to argue Boomer and Bubbles and getting pounded." She looked as Bubbles got slapped out of the air and into a building. Brick and Blossom flew in the air and circled the monster and fired their powers at the same time and encased the monster in a fiery ice block.

"Did it work?" Boomer asked as he was at Bubbles side helping her up. Butch then arrived.

"Don't tell me I missed this?!" He growled. "I was just getting ready for some action."

"I think it might be over." Brick smiled. "Now we should just pick him up and get him back to monster isle." He looked to everyone who agreed. But before they could even move him the ice started cracking and he broke out of his cell. "Son of a bitch he won't go down."

Butch looked at him "You've barely touched him of course he isn't down yet! Damn think you can just use your brains instead of getting dirty."

"Butch its not that, that monster can predict our attacks before we can even get near him. He knows us too well." Blossom looked at him. "We've fought him before and he knows how we were and what we are now." Blossom said with a twinge of defeat in her voice.

"That's quitter talk." Butch pointed out. "That doesn't mean we should give up." He hovered in the air. "Let's try my way, beat him until were out of energy."

"Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles asked him.

"She won't be joining us, now let's move." Butch flew at him and landed the first punch to the eye.

Brenda and Buttercup couldn't believe how badly they were getting beaten. "I have to go out there." She stood up and Brenda jumped up.

"If you are going I am too!" Brenda put down her blanket.

"Oh no you are not, you are sick and should be resting." Buttercup shook her head.

"My mom is getting hurt and I want to be there!"

Buttercup sighed and rubbed her head. "Brenda you'll just end up getting in the way or worse getting hurt." She got on her level and looked in her eyes. "None of us would forgive ourselves if you were hurt so please stay here. They need me out there whether Butch wants to admit it or not. Now stay here!" Buttercup took off to her siblings, unknowingly being followed by Brenda who stayed on ground and to the shadows.

Buttercup got there quickly and found the gang sprawled out everywhere, she felt weak herself but she ignored it and ran to Boomer who was laying face down on the concrete as he struggled to get up. "Boomer you alright?" She helped him up.

"Buttercup get out of here, Butch is going to be pissed if he see's you." With that Butch was flying by backwards and into a tree.

"Yeah he's getting his ass kicked you guys need me. We're better as a team anyway." She let go when he stood on his own. Buttercup took notice to how everyone was in pretty rough shape. She looked at the monster and made a fist. Butch appeared in front of her.

"I told you to stay behind Buttercup, why do you keep ignoring me?" He was super pissed off, and bruised. Buttercup looked him up and down and noticed his limp, busted lip and more than likely cracked ribs.

"Because you need my help and I've seen you guys get your asses kicked all over the city thanks to local news." She glared. "You need me."

Butch snapped. "No I need you alive and I need you to keep our baby safe. I want you to go home now BC." He sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes and whispered. "Please, I can't bear the thought of having you lose our kid when I could of prevented it." He pleaded.

Buttercup was stunned but before she could react the monster slammed one of his tentacles between them. The force knocked them a good twenty feet away from each other. Blossom was laying in the grass in a crater made from her falling. Brick was sprawled out in an oak trees limb. Boomer was by Bubbles who was barely hanging onto consciousness. And Butch watched in slow-motion as his girlfriend was about to get slammed by this monster. Before he could get up and get to her that tentacle slammed on her. "NO! Buttercup!" He got to his feet but before he could run to her the monster was thrown violently into the air as he landed on his head. Everyone looked to Buttercup and she was lying there and Brenda was standing tall wiping her hands.

She hovered in the air shocking everyone except for Blossom and Butch. She looked at the monster and glared. "You will not hurt anyone else, especially my family!" She panted.

"She has super powers?!" Bubbles yelled. Brick sat there watching her hover. Blossom just sat up and watched her daughter as she felt her family stare intensely at her.

"What the fuck?!" Buttercup yelled looking at Blossom. Brenda ignored her, the monster got up and looked at the little girl.

"_**You are new**_." He spoke in a sinisterly low voice.

"You can talk? What the hell is going on?" Butch growled.

"_**Of course I can talk you buffoon! You never took the time to ask. You kids ruined the lives of monster's everywhere! Constantly beating us up and then locking us away on an island like we were common criminals. Now its my turn to destroy you puffs and ruffs once and for all. But this little pest is he first challenge I've had all day**_." His huge eye looked directly at Brenda. "_**You however I have never seen… you must be an offspring of these devils. I will take you out first to show you what power I have**_."

"You are wrong, I'm not going anywhere." Brenda said bravely.

"Fine I'll kill your mutant family first and let you watch them die."

Brenda snapped. Her eyes started glowing a dark red color. Butch, Boomer and Brick's jaws dropped. Boomer's eyes widened as he watched Brenda power up. "It's Brick's rage." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh? What is that?" Bubbles laid on him, she wasn't so shocked about the powers but Brick in this made it interesting.

Boomer gulped. "When we were kids Brick had this special power, his body turned into a blazing ball of fire and he lost control and beat on the thing that was making him mad… Butch and I have experienced it once and it wasn't pretty. It landed Butch in Mojo's intensive care for a week."

"Brick only has this?" Buttercup managed to move next to Butch and got him on his feet.

"Yes, Boomer and I never got that power…" He went quiet. Brenda flew upwards leaving that oh so familiar red streak behind her and everyone's eyes went to Brick the to Blossom. Brick's eyes never left Brenda.

"She's Brick's daughter." Buttercup uttered, then Brick automatically glared at Blossom.

"Is she?" He was only a few feet above her and he was glaring so hard he thought he was going to lose it. His hands balled into fist of fire.

"She is" Blossom looked at him not afraid. She was waiting for this day, not even imagining it to go down like this. "Brenda is your child Brick, she's always has been and will be." She felt so small but she deserved it.

Brenda started glowing, not red like Boomer had said, but a bright intense white. Her energy was focused on this monster who had tossed her family around like they were rag dolls and she wasn't going to stand for it. She locked on her target and a suttle glow was around the monster. She was able to lift the monster in the air with telekinesis, she closed her eyes and her brain did an entire scan of the monster found it's weak spots, read it's entire background and was able to read it's mind. After about thirty seconds she released the monster and they both fell to the ground. Brenda took a few hard breaths and Blossom raced over to her. "He's weakened by gravel!" She huffed. Which the blues and greens hurried to her side.

"What?" Butch said standing up.

"Ground attacks weaken him… He can't absorb electricity through nature that's why he's been screaming when he's been moving around… I read his mind. That's why he has been in the sea for so long." She looked at all of them and Butch got to his feet right away and stomped his feet on the ground. He smirked and the monster glared.

"Gotcha." Butch spoke as he jumped in the air and landed hard sending a earthquake towards the ugly monster and making him scream. "Brenda this is gonna get bloody close your eyes." Brenda was in Blossom's arms, she wore herself out with her last power play. Butch moved his hands and had some rocks come shooting up from the ground into sharp jagged tips and rip right through the monster affectively killing him. "He's finished." He looked at Brenda.

Buttercup looked at Blossom. "She's had this power all along hasn't she?"

"Yes she has." Blossom looked to Brick who hadn't moved from his spot. She handed Brenda to Buttercup who held her. "I know you are mad and you have every right to be but I need to talk to Brick." She flew towards the tree and saw Brick twitching.

This wasn't going to be good.

**A.N:**

**1.) YGB 25 Channel News, is made up I threw some letters together and a number so not real!**

**So they know! The reason this was updated so quickly is because I am going into surgery tomorrow and I won't be writing for a while. Plus a lot of stuff has come up so you will see me again eventually.**

**With Love,**

**Vb7**


End file.
